Beautiful Destiny
by WhisperedNonsense2.0
Summary: Ikuto never would have guessed that he had a purpose. But that changed when his reoccurring dream leads him to met this beautiful girl that tells him otherwise. Now he must save her, her sister and possibly himself before her world is destroyed. Amuto!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**A/N: So, here's my new story! I know so cool, right? …RIGHT!!?? Oh forget it! Anyway, I thought of this story a while ago, forgot, and then remembered again. XD I know, I suck. So I don't own anything and enjoy. **

**~Ikuto POV~**

'_Where am I?_'

I had seen this room before. I had asked that question before. Yes, this was another dream. And just like the other dreams, each one continued right after the other.

I was in a broken down shack; the one window was painted shut (I knew this because once before I had tried to it) and the only thing in the room was a small table and love-seat near that window. Despite the lack of windows, the room was still bright, from an unknown source.

I had been having this dream ever since my first day of high school. Of course, back then, I thought the dream was based on some weird movie my sister, Utau, forced me to watch. But as time went on, I realized that this wasn't just a regular dream.

I sighed in frustration and began looking for the exist. I had been trying at this for the past three dreams since I was grown tired of leaning against that stupid table.

I pushed up against the wooden door.

Again, no results.

I tired again, just for the hell of it.

Another failed attempt.

Furious now, I rammed my right fist into the wooden frame, causing my midnight-blue hair to fall in front of my face.

After a second or so, I groaned in pain.

Did I mention that I could feel everything in this dream? Well I could. Which was one of the reasons why I've questioned this…dimension even being a dream?

"I'm sorry." an angelic voice echoed from behind me. I flinched and turned around, eager that someone else might be here.

"Who's there?" I asked. No reply.

"Hello?" I asked again. Still nothing.

I was getting angry now.

"Look, if someone's here then just tell me!" I called out, irritated,

"I can't do that…not until you want me too." the voice called again. It, or she, sounded as if it-she- was crying.

But I couldn't say anymore. I couldn't find my mouth. The dream would be ending soon. It does this every time as I'm slowly being pulled back into reality.

"Hurry, love. Hurry up and find me!" she pleaded again as her voice became distant.

_**~RINICHAN~**_

My blue eyes flew open and I jolted forward. My room was filled with bright rays of light. I squinted and glanced over at my alarm clock.

_6:00,_ it read.

I sighed. I didn't have to be up for another hour, but that dream had me freaked.

It was the first time someone had ever tried talked to me in that place. And what did she mean by 'love'. I didn't even know her…right?

I sighed before forcing myself to get up. I walked out of my bedroom and down the hall to the bathroom. I saw Utau walking into it. She smiled when she saw me.

"Good morning, Ikuto. I didn't know you could get up this early." she teased.

"I didn't know you could look in a mirror without breaking it." I teased back, leaning against the door frame.

"Shut up, baka!" she screeched. I laughed slightly as I reached for my toothbrush and toothpaste and began brushing my teeth. As I did that, Utau brushed her hair up into her usual two ponytails.

After I was done, I went back to my room and began preparing for school. I put on my black collared shirt and the matching black pants and headed down stares.

I went to the kitchen and saw my mom, Sokuo, staring into some book.

"Whatcha doing?" a asked, not really interested, but I had time to spare. I would usually be rushing out the door right about now, trying to barely make it to school.

"Making pancakes." she answered cheerfully.

My head shot up and Utau ran down the stares.

"Mom…" I cautioned

"Step away from the cook book." Utau finished before bursting into a laugh. I joined in shortly after.

"Ha, ha, very funny." my mom spat, causing us the laugh harder.

I took a deep breath, trying to breathe even, and started for the door.

"I'm off." I called to them.

Once out the door, I heard Utau call after me; I stopped, causing her to run into me.

"Geez, Ikuto, you were suppose to wait for me." she whined, grabbing onto my arm.

"Since when?!" I questioned, trying to pull my arm out of her grasp.

"We are in the same class." she stated obviously.

"Whatever." I sighed in defeat and started with her to Seyio High.

_**~RINICHAN~**_

I mentally sighed as the teacher went on about…something. I was too bored to even listen.

My mind had went back to the dream; this was the first time I had thought about it so much. What had she meant by 'when I wanted her too'? And her calling me 'love' had me even more freaked. Maybe she had me confused with someone else.

Somewhere in between my thought, I fell asleep.

_**~RINICHAN~**_

My eyes opened slightly and I eyed the room.

I noticed two things.

First, that I wasn't in the classroom anymore; the room was replaced with the shack from my dream and I wasn't sitting in a desk anymore. Instead I was laying on the love-seat.

And second, my head laid on someone's lap.

I looked up into the person's golden eyes. It was a girl. Her light pink hair flowed slightly over her eyes. From what I could tell, she was on a white Sunday dress, complimenting her cream skin perfectly. She was…well she was beautiful. Actually, that was an understatement. Beautiful didn't nearly describe her flawless features.

She looked down at me and smiled. I felt my face change temperatures. I was actually blushing?! I had never done that before **(A/N Join the club, Ikuto :/)**.

"So, you're back. Quicker then I expected." she whispered, giggling.

I had to be dead. I had never heard something sound so precious. I was mystified; I couldn't speak.

"Ikuto?" she tilted her head to the side, worried.

"You…you know my name?" this caused her the giggle even more.

"Of course I do, love."

"Love?" I looked away, slightly embarrassed by the titles.

"Maybe I should explain." she cleared her throat before continuing. "My name is Amu Hinamori and I've been watching you ever since before you were born."

"Eh?" she looked my age, not a winkle in place.

"Let me finish." she requested. I nodded and she continued, gently stroking her fingers though my hair. "Long ago, the world where I came from was overthrown by an evil force." she leaned her head back, staring at the ceiling. I followed her gaze. It was almost like I could see her past as she continue to explain.

~**Amu's Flashback~**

I followed Papa up the various stares in a heist. I clutched my little sister's hand tightly as she cried. Of course she would cry. We had just watch Mama die. I, on the other hand, refused to be sad. I knew I'd be next, hopefully able to spare Rima. But I knew that would be possible.

Whatever that thing was, is killing everyone in the kingdom. There was no stopping it.

I was a wise nine year old. I knew that this would be the end. Rima wasn't lucky enough though. He toddler mind couldn't process it. She continued to weep uncontrollably as we ran into a room I had never seen before.

Papa locked the door behind us and went towards something covered in a white cloth.

"What is that?" I asked, still holding onto her hand.

"You're ticket out of here." he smiled back at us as he pulled the sheet off and reviled a…telephone booth?

"I don't think we could call for help, Papa." I said, confused.

"It's not a telephone booth, Amu. It's a time machine." he patted the device. "You two are going to go into the future." he began pressing some sort of code into the keypad next to it.

I put Rima, into the booth, clearing away her tears. I then turned back to Papa.

"What about you, Papa?" I asked.

He smiled gently. "I'm staying here."

He didn't have to explain his reason for staying; I already knew. He wanted to be in the place where Mama died. I sighed as he reached into his pocket for something. He then, walked over to me and handing the object to me.

It was a picture of a boy. He looked like he was around my age, but I could be wrong. His eyes were closed and his dark blue hair flown in front of his eyes.

I blushed as I examine the photo. He was gorgeous.

"Papa, he's…who is he." I unwillingly looked up from the photo and into his eyes.

"This is that person you must look for; he'll help destroy that thing that hurt Mommy in the future."

"So, that thing will still exist?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes. It'll be some time before you can meet him. He hasn't been born yet and even when he is born, only at a certain time will he be able to contact you."

I nodded, understanding. I was just happy that'll be able to meet him one day.

I smiled at the picture and stuffed it into my pocket. "I'll do my best!"

Just then, a loud pounding began on the wooden door. It was the bad thing.

Papa quickly pushed me into the booth and within second we weren't in the room anymore.

**~RINICHAN~**

**~Ikuto's POV~**

I stared in disbelief as her story concluded. So, I was suppose to help her? I didn't know I had that much responsibility. The only thing I used to worry about not failing a class or avoiding fan girls. But this was something completely new.

"So…" I stared, but was lost in thought.

"Ikuto, you're presented with a choice. If you would rather not be placed with this task, then I can send you back and you're normal dreams will return." he eyes were serious as she looked down at me.

The offer set me off. After a short moment, I smirked and sat up. I knew my answer.

I sat right on the couch and turned to her. "I'm staying."

She smiled; eyes lit with excitement, and hopped up. "Thank you." she suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me too to door. "Since you're staying, let me show you the land you're protecting."

"Uh, but the doors stuck." I informed.

She turned back to me. "Sorry. I did that so you couldn't escape."

I smiled at this. She began tugging me out the door.

She stood beside me, hand still in mine, as we both stared that the sight.

**A/N: So there you go, the first chapter. I think this entire thing suck! I might delete it and start over. So don't be mean and sad if you can't find it again. It's kind of rushed anyway, of course it'll suck. Anyway, don't expect quick updates cause school starts in two days so I won't have lots of time. If there was something you didn't understand or I made a mistake, PLEASE tell me. Thankies! And thanks for reading the first chappies and don't forget to review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting And Confessions

**Rini: Hello everyone!!!! What's going on? Gomen for the long wait; school and stuff.**

**Ikuto: please don't tell me what happened.**

**Rini: Well then, Mr. Meany! And I won't! Let's just say nothing has changed. Eighth graders are still acting immature. Sigh. Oh and guess what; my English class taught some cool stuff that-**

**Ikuto: Wait, did you just say that **_**class**_** was **_**cool**_**?**

**Rini: yes I did. Is there a problem with that?**

**Ikuto: I was just askin', Geek.**

**Rini: I am NOT a geek!**

**Ikuto: whatever…**

**Rini: anyway, my teacher taught us how to make our sentences better without using dead verbs. Sooo, if you see me use was or were and there NO possible way to make the sentence better, then review and scold me! I'll make sure I punish myself.**

**Ikuto: by punish, she means no anime for 30 seconds.**

**Rini: Shh!!! **_**-whispers- **_**they don't need to know things!**

**Ikuto: Rini doesn't own anything. Enjoy.**

**~Ikuto POV~**

The terrain we overlooked together would have been quite breath taking to any normal person. When I say 'normal', I mean someone who wasn't on the verge of hyperventilating from the fact that a pinkette was gripping his or her hand. My face boiled as she gasped in amazement. Since when had I got this spaz-like? I would have never…blushed over a girl before I met Amu.

I glanced over at the her.

'_But then again, I had never been next to someone this beautiful before.' _I thought as her eyes, suddenly, locked on mine. I turned away swiftly, only to afterward wish I didn't. I heard her giggle slightly, letting go of my hand. I wave of disappointment invaded my body.

"So do you like it?" she asked, bouncing from one foot to another in excitement.

"It's ok…I guess." I replied, finally able to gain my composure and look back over her.

She pouted, briefly, before smiling again. "This is not really your thing, is it?"

"I suppose…" I looked at the view.

Green covered the entire land; flowers of different species and colors grew in certain places. Somewhere far away, you could hear the splashing of a waterfall, and chirping of birds and other animals. Yea, it was nice, but none of it compared to Amu.

"Well, come on!" she commanded eagerly as she dashed away to a nearby pool of flowers. Someone had to have planted them, because they looked to in order and neat to be naturally grown.

She leaped off the deck that connected to the hut, twirling around in circles, giggling along the way. It was clearly a sight that shouldn't be missed. I dared to blink, hating every second that I couldn't watch her.

"You act as if you haven't been outside in years." I called out to her, teasing. She suddenly stopped and turned to me.

"You could say that…." she answered, avoiding my gaze. I quickly understood; because she spent her time, almost her entire existence, waiting for me to realize my duty she couldn't leave. I felt guilty at once. I tired to hide my now glum expression but failed terribly. She rushed over to me, grabbed my hand (not to mention making me blush inwardly), and looked at me. I had no choice but to stare back.

"It is not your fault, Ikuto. I chose to wait for you to awaken." she stated, holding a soft smile on her lips.

When I didn't respond, she got concerned, one emotion I didn't want her to possess. At least not over me. She held my face in between her hands.

My eyes widened automatically. She giggled, before turning back serious.

"Do not be sad, please." she asked, eyes pleading. I covered her hand with mine, gently stroking it. "I won't" I replied. Her smiled came back, and surprisingly, I smiled back. I then noticed something. Where was the sister she raved about? I was about to ask, but I couldn't. I could tell that this dream was about to end. _'Crap!' _I shouted in my head.

"See you soon." Amu whispered just before her face and our surroundings was replaced with Nikaidou-sensai goofy grin and the classroom I sat in before my slumber.

"There's no sleeping in class, Ikuto-kun." he chimed. Since when had I given him permission to call me '-kun'. I glared inwardly, cursing him for ruining my dream. I sat up, looking around to empty class. "If you don't get moving, you'll be late for your next class." he informed, walking-or stumbling- back over to his desk.

I yawned before rushing out the door. I wanted to continue the dream. No. I had to continue the dream. I thought quickly of a quiet place to nap. The rooftop came to mind as I patted my pocket, searching for my black and blue ipod. I found it and continued for the staircase. I always sleep better while listening to it.

Just as I reached to top of the stairs in front of the entrance to the roof, a sharp pain rocked though my lower ear.

"Ow!" I yelped in pain. I looked at the culprit: Utau. She held a smirk but her eyes were like a graveyard. "Let my ear go!" I growled. She simply shook her head. "I'm not letting you skip. You're going to be a good student. Just. Like. Me." she stated, singing the last words playfully.

"Since when have you been a good student?!" I demanded, really just trying to get away. I pulled away, unsuccessfully squirming out of her grip. She was stronger then I gave her credit for. She began pulling me down the stares, back to class. "Shall we go?" she asked, back facing me; I knew she was smirking though. "Like I have a chose! Oi, let me go!!!"

So much for continuing my dream.

**~RINICHAN~**

"Ikuto~!!!" Utau whined. We walked out the school building, well not really 'we'. I paced severely feet in front of her as Utau tried to catch. I was too irritated to stop for her; the entire day she followed me around, making sure I didn't escape to the roof. In addition, something that would have _never_ happened before, my teachers decided to pile stacks of assignments onto desk. So that meant no sleeping in class…Really?! They had to be doing this on purpose, I just couldn't figure out how. I mean, as soon as I found something cool and new in my life, the world wants to prevent me from it. Or more like her.

"You can't possibly still be mad at me," she asked from behind. I was now _way _ahead of her now and I held no will of waiting. "I just want what's best for you!" she continued. _'What's best for me is to be with Amu.' _I corrected inwardly before stopping, frozen in shocked. Utau soon bumped into me.

Had I just said that? I mean, I know I wanted to help her, more then anything. I also knew that some part of me liked her, but did I like her that much? I couldn't think straight. The only thing in my mind that made sense was…well Amu. What else would I think about?

"Ikuto…?" Utau asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh. Oh I'm fine." I assured before continuing the walk home with her instead of against her.

**~RINICHAN~**

"We're home~!" Utau sang to the noise-free house. "Mommy~! Guess what?!" she continued, racing around to house, looking for our mom. I ignored her as I walked up to my room. I entered, closing the door behind me. My eyes lingered on my plain dark blue bed. I knew I wouldn't get to sleep; my parent would probably think I was on drugs or something if I fell asleep in the middle of the day. I sighed. My mind traced to my homework. After about a second of debating, I decided against it. _'Why even bother?' _I thought bored.

I went back down stares to find Utau ranting to Mom about her day in the dinning room. I caught a few words of their conversation as I grabbed an apple out of the frig. The words 'cute boy' and 'date' escaped her lips. After that, I became bored.

I plopped on the couch, throwing the apple that I had no intentions on eating on the small table. I lazily turned the television on and flipped through the channels. Of course, for my own personal torture, every station was broadcasting pink things. _'Amu….' _I thought, pained. Night _really _needed to come quicker.

**~RINICHAN~**

'_Yes! Finally!' _I continued to cheer in my head. This had been going on for about 15 minutes. I couldn't help being excited; night had finally fallen, dinner was over, and I as preparing for bed.

I forcefully scrubbed my teeth clean, as my dad, Aruto, passed by the bathroom.

"Ikuto? You're going to sleep this early?" he asked in utter shocked.

"Mess eye ham." I muffled though the paste, trying to say 'yes I am'.

"That's rare. You…ok?" she asked slowly.

"Mess…my?" I asked, again though the toothpaste, trying to say 'yes, why?'.

"Well, you woke up early, you're going to bed on time, and Utau-chan said you fell asleep in class. It's just-"

I spat the paste into the sink, whipped my mouth and walked passed my father. "I'm fine, perfectly fine." I interjected from over my shoulder. I entered my room, leaving my dad confused. I had no time to care about that, I just wanted to see the pinkette again.

I flopped onto the bed, throwing the bedspread over my body, and quickly closed my eyes.

….

Crap! I couldn't fall asleep. Of-freaking-course!

I gritted my teeth before leaping out of the covers. I raced to my school pants I had lazily thrown across the floor and searched for my Ipod. After finding it, I quickly flipped it on and hurried over to the bed. I threw the covers back over me as the first song began to play. The song was Chance by Uverworld **(A/N: look up the song. It's so kawaii!!) **When did I put this song on here? In addition, why? Maybe Utau did it, or maybe I just mistakenly downloaded. I mean I liked it, but not enough to put it on my Ipod.

Somewhere in between this rant (which was quite pointless, if you ask me), I drifted to sleep…

**~RINICHAN~**

_Poke, poke_

I wiped me cheek, trying to shoo away the thing that poked me.

_Poke, poke _

Ugh! I turned over to my side, hoping it'll go away.

_Poke, poke, poke_

'_That's it!'_ I thought angered. I flew forward, ready to swig and kick or anything I had to do to stop whatever it was from poking me, but instead my forehead smacked something hard.

"Ow!" we exclaimed in harmony. Wait…we?

I turned to my left, only to see a girl, rubbing her forehead in pain. She must was the thing poking me. She looked no more then twelve, thirteen maybe. Her yellowish locks stopped just past her tiny waist as a brown head band kept it all in place. She had on a white sundress. One that looked oddly familiar.

"Ouchie, **(****Rini****: I say that ALL the time! Teehee! ****Ikuto****: You're such a kid. ****Rini****: Shut it you mean, cat-eared, smexy,….tan,…muscular**_**…-begins to drool, staring at Ikuto fan girl-ish- **_**Ikuto: Okay…?) **Onei-chan, you're boyfriend hit me!" the girl exclaimed.

"I did not- wait…boyfriend?!" I had officially become a spaz. I sigh inwardly and I tried to figure out what I had to the night before to earn me the title 'boyfriend'.

Someone entered at about the same second the word 'boyfriend' came out the girl's mouth.

"He's not my b-boyfriend!" Amu exclaimed, blushing a very bright shade of red. It was then I remember where I saw that dress the girl wore, since Amu sported the same one.

It was complete silence as Amu, probably, glared at the girl. I wasn't paying attention to their inward battle, my brain only leading me to mushy thoughts from staring at Amu. Relief entered my system, pleased just to be back in this fantasy world with the pinkette.

"I-Ikuto, this is my sister…Rima." she began, knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Eh!?" I exclaimed, very spazy, as my gaze transferred from Amu and back to her…sister? They looked nothing alike. Amu had pink hair, and the girl was yellow. You defiantly couldn't see the difference in the face either. How was that possible?

"I take after Papa, Onei-chan after Mama." the girl-Rima- responded, answering my unspoken question. Could being in this world given them freaky powers of mind reading?

"No I didn't read your mind. I just guessed that was what you were thinking of. Was I right?" her high voice sang, again before I could even ask.

"Yea…" I replied slowly.

"Rima, stop scaring him and help me finish the room." Amu said, attention on her sister. "Hai!" she cheered happily and ran toward the room Amu had come out of, with the pinkette following behind.

I took this chance to actually notice where I was. No, not the shack this time. Instead, it looked quite woodland themed; everything in the small living room(I guessed that because a small entertainment center sat in front of the long couch I was sitting on) was made out of wood. Wooden coffee table, wooden couch(which was oddly comfortable), you name it. To the back where the girls escaped to seems to lead to a hallway. I wouldn't pry though; they would have asked me to follow if they wanted to.

I would, on the other hand, search the tiny room. I leaped of the couch and paced to the open window, just beside the couch. Looking over the window seal, to discover that this wasn't just some house. It was a tree house! Birds flew past the window as everything slowly came together in my head.

"Ikuto?" a voice called from behind me. I turned around to face Amu, but hadn't expected her to be so close. A small blush creped on to my face as she giggled. Something told me that she enjoyed my blush. "Could you follow me?" she asked, taking my hand and leading me to a long hallway.

Perverted thoughts entered my head, wondering where she was taking me. She looked back at me and I turned away quickly. She only giggled as her attention went back ahead of us. Man, why does she make me like this? I pounded over the question for a short minute as she led me into a dark room.

Again, another perverted thought.

All too soon, she flickered to lights on, revealing a large bedroom. There was a bed, oddly matching my bed back home, a small desk close beside it(again identical to my table in the real world), but the thing that mad it better then my plain room was the many painting hanging from different places on the wall. They seemed to tell some type of story, but I couldn't be sure.

"This will be your room. I hope it is to your liking." she informed, letting my hand go.

"It's perfect, but how-" I turned to her as she interjected. "Well I have been watching you since you were born, Ikuto, meaning I would know how your room looked. The paintings were Rima decision. I could take them down if you like."

"That's alright." I assured. I thought came to mind as a smirk curved unto my lips.

"Hey, Amu?"

"Yes?"

"You say you've been watching me since I was born, right?" I pressed on.

"That is correct."

"So you've seen me go to different places and such." I continued.

"Just about."

"Meaning, you've also seen me in the shower." I finished as her face became flustered.

"O-o-of course not! I wouldn't -I-invade your privacy like that! Never!" she defended, shacking her head rapidly, probably trying to get rid of the fire-red blush on her face.

"Hmm…of course I wouldn't mind, though." I teased, still smirking.

"N-no thank you!" she cried out, still blushing.

I laughed briefly, as she pouted.

"Anyway, would you like a tour of the house?" she asked.

"Not now. I wanna know something." I had been thinking about this for quite sometime. Now seemed like the best time to ask.

"Oh, what is it?"

"What happens to me when I wake up? What happens to this body?" I asked, pointing to myself.

"The you here passes out; almost as if you're dead." she started. "But of course, you aren't. Have you noticed that every time you come back here you are in a different place? We try to lay you somewhere comfortable. At least now, we came sat you on your bed, now." she ended, giggling slightly.

"Hmm…one other thing."

"Anything."

"When…we first met, you called me 'love'….Why?" I asked as sweat rolled down my face. Maybe I was nervous because I thought she'd take me question the wrong way. However, she didn't. She only smiled before answering.

"That's simple. It's because I'm in love with you."

**Rini: And that's it! Sorry for the cliffy. I promised myself I wouldn't but I couldn't resist. And I'm soooo sleepy. T.T So Ikuto, are you liking the story so far?**

**Ikuto: will the Kiddy Kind be in this story?**

**Rini: he might…but I was planning on **_**-whispers the rest to Ikuto-**_

**Ikuto: then I love it!**

**Rini: it doesn't take much to please you does it?**

**Ikuto: hey, you're the same!**

**Rini: I am not!**

**Ikuto: Sigh **_**-holds up Twilight DVD-**_

**Rini: OHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! IT'SAFRIGGENTWILIGHTDVD!!!!!!OMG!!!! **_**-snatches DVD away from Ikuto and put it into DVD player- **_

**Ikuto: See? So easy.**

**Rini: **_**-still staring that the movie- **_**Whatever, you very hot loser.**

**Ikuto: all I heard was 'very hot'**

**Rini: Oh before I forget. I want every one to say this really fast. "The pen is in her mouth." Tell me what it sound like in a review. I learned it today. Haha.**

**Ikuto: Can I go now?**

**Rini: Fine, fine. Close us O-U-T!**

**Ikuto: Thanks for reading the second chapter. Don't forget to review.**

**Rini: Peace out, home-dwags!!!!**


	3. Author Note & Sneek Peek of next chappie

**Rini: So, what's up everybody? I just wanted to make a quick blog/author's note thingy. So here I go. **

**Yea I know it's been like YEARS since I last updated-**

**Ikuto: It's only be 3 weeks.**

**Rini: AND THAT'S LIKE A YEAR TO ME! Now, as much as I'd hate to say this, get outta my author's note.**

**Ikuto: Whatever **_**-leaves room-**_

**Rini: Anyway…the reason I haven't updated in such a long time is because of school and helping the bestie through stuff. Also, for some odd reason, my cousins sudden'y want to hang out with me and since they don't know about my anime addiction I can't really work on it when they're around. BUT I promise to work on it this week and weekend. I might even put two chappies up**

**Amu: Her promises mean nothing.**

**Rini: GET OUT! THIS IS RINI TIME! NOT LOOK-AT-ME-I'M-AMU TIME!!!**

**Amu: Okay, okay. Sheesh! **_**-Leaves room-**_

**Rini: U-G-H. Anyways, let's get personal for a sec. 1st****: you all know my Twilight addition right? My OCD (Obsessive Cullen Disorder) as I like to call it. Well Last night (Sept 13) the VMAs (Video Music Awards) showed the New Moon trailer and I was SO STOLKED!!!! I actually jumped outta of my chair, JUMPED (in one leap) across my bedroom and set three centimeters away from the TV! :D I was like hyperventilating and giggles so much!!! Teehee! It was fun and the trailer ROCKED!! Also at the VMAs Tay-tay Swift (Taylor Swift. She's friggen awesome!) won the first award of the night and Kanye West (That bastard!) told her she didn't deserve that award! WTF! She's friggen amazing!!! GAA! I hate him now. And finally- drum roll please - THE AMUTO HUG!!! KYAA!! DID YOU PEOPLE SEE THAT HUG?!? IT WAS FRIGGEN EPIC!!! I mean my computer crashed b4 I could watch it, BUT I KNEW! Oh, I knew. Lol DX I was crying when that happened. I mean five seconds b4 the hug and BOOM! My computer wanted to freeze! God! I hate you computer.**

**Computer: Rini, I never liked you in the first place.**

**Rini: NOOOOOOO!**

**Computer: I've been having an affair with the Printer.**

**Painter: Sup?**

**Rini: You dirty bastards. Anyway. I'm going to wrap it up. Also since on we can't have Author note as chappies I'm goona give you a little sneak peek of what's to come~! Just so I won't get into trouble. I hate trouble.**

**Computer, Printer, Amu, & Ikuto: Yeaaa Riiiight…**

**Rini: GAA! LEAVE ME ALLLOOONEEE!!! Anyway, enjoy and see ya soon (hopefully). ^-^**

**Btw…I LOVE DEMI LOVATO! She's friggen auh-MAZING!**

**Ikuto: I wish you'll stop saying 'friggen'**

**Rini: I wish you do what a say and leave!**

**Ikuto: Don't be mean Rini-**_**chan**_**, **_**-winks at Rini-**_

**Rini: I'M SORRY!!! FORGIVE ME IKUTO-SAMA!!!**

**Amu: Ugh.**

**Rini: Amu-chan's jealous~**

**Amu: AM NOT!!!**

* * *

"Ikuto…are you sure you not going through a mid-life crises?" Utau asked, very skeptically. When I wanted her to be on my side, she's refuse to. I glance over at Kukai who gave off the same raised eyebrow look.

"Yea, man, you have been under stress from school and stuff." he stated, of course being on Utau's side.

"I'm serious! She actually-" I started but Kukai's booming laugh interrupted me. "Now I know you're layin'; you've never bee serious about anything!" I glared at him, before slapping the back of his head. After his 'ow' had suspended, I continued. "Amu Hinamori is not some girl I made up. She's real and in about 20 minutes she's going to be gone." I paused to determine their expressions. "I…I can't lose her."

**

* * *

**

Rini: THERE! I can't give you everything :D. So that part is going to come later on and it might be change. So…yea… that's it….Bye.

**Enjoy ;)**


	4. Chapter 3: To Feel Content

**Ikuto: Sup?**

**Amu: Yo.**

**Rini & Fiona: Humph!**

**Ikuto & Amu: Umm…**

**Rini: Hey _Amu-chan_. How are _you_ today?**

**Amu: Umm…fine?**

**Ikuto: What's with you?**

**Fiona: Like you don't know.**

**Ikuto: I don't.**

**Fiona: Oh…well….HUMPH!**

**Rini: What she said!**

**Amu: Seriously, what the matter?**

**Fiona: I honestly don't know. Rini-chan was upset so I wanted to play too~**

**Amu: okaay… what's wrong Rini?**

**Rini: You're in on it too!!**

**Amu: In on what?**

**Rini: T.T AND I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!?!**

**Ikuto: we are (thinking: more or less)**

**Rini: Humph!**

**Fiona: I know how to make Rini spill her guts.**

**Amu: a naked pic of Ikuto?**

**Ikuto: a front door key to Robert Pattinson house?**

**Fiona: Better.**

**Ikuto & Amu: Ooooh**

**Yaya: Rini-tan doesn't own anything~! Enjoy~!**

**~Ikuto POV~**

It had been three weeks. Three weeks since Amu declared her love to me (which I was still getting over the shock of), three weeks since I found out my purpose, and three fan-fricking-tastic weeks since my life changed for the better. No, not because I accepted her sudden love for me (I was too spazy to do so. Sigh.). No, not because my grades had went up (I'm still maintaining my 'C' average). Now that I look at it…nothing has really changed. I was still _trying_ to live normally. Huh…so much for my fantastic week.

But life was better. I wasn't sure why, but I felt unexplainably happy for some reason. No. I had never liked the word happy. Probably because of the double meaning of said word. Content would be a better chose.

I found myself asking my mom how her day was, something I would have NEVER done before the pinkette and I meeting. Also, I started being nicer to Utau, again not a normal trait. And finally, I no longer waited my sleep to take over at night; it came to me as easily as tying** (A/N why is 'tying' spelled like that?? It confuses me…)** my shoes or breathing. At first it used to scare me how quickly happened. As soon as my head would hit the pillow, I'm asleep. Eventually, I got used to it, but it still occasionally weird me out.

I paced swiftly down the sidewalk. I wasn't in to much in a hurry to reach my destination, but this new found… 'content-ness' (yea, I know; not a word) everything I did seem cheery. I couldn't help it, not that I would try to.

"Jeez!" Utau's voice broke my thoughts. I looked over at her; she was tugging at her uniform skirt. "My socks were perfectly fine; why'd the principle make me get rid of them?!"

About a week or so, the chairman, (otherwise know as the principal) Amakawa Tsukasa, **(Rini: he is sooo cute to me! Maybe because he's so random, just like me! Ikuto: oh, so you talk to them but not me. Rini: Humph!) **told Utau since spring was approaching, she would have to do away with her thigh-high socks. Due to her stubborn attitude she throw a fit, accusing Tsukasa of being a "sexist pervert that believe women are only good for kitchen work and giving pleasure". Her words, not mine. She then went on to say even words I didn't know. Luckily, he didn't suspend her; instead he simply smiled and repeated his request. His smile had already won her over. I didn't get out he did that, but I needed to learn it.

So, now, she angrily stomped down the concrete ground _without_ her precious socks. I didn't get why she liked them so much. They were just socks: plain on uninteresting.

"They we NOT just socks! They were a part of me that can never be replaced!" she began to fake sob (I being her brother knew when her tears were real or not, although it took years to master it) as I cursed inwardly for being so easy to read. Well, to Utau anyway, to others not so much. But it was the same vice versa: I could read her like a book. _'Must be a sibling thing.' _I suggested in a hushed thought.

After a moment, he "sobs" ceased, giving up due to the fact I wasn't falling for it. She should know better by know. I heard her let out a 'humph' and quietly continue down the street.

**~RINICHAN~**

Utau's locker slammed shut, rattling mine and the others slightly.

"Chill, Utau." I informed, uninterested. "Never!" she retorted, slamming her back into her dazzled-out locker, only to afterwards to wince in pain.

"What with the diva?" a familiar voice called from behind. "Same old same old." I said, turning my back from my locker and faced Kukai. I had never expect to have becomes friends with him. I personally thought his sudden interests in me was due to his rumored crush on Utau (which I disapproved of), but eventually I gave in, allowing him to "be seen with me". Somehow out of that, friendship was form with Utau loathed. She, too, knew about his rumored crush and it, luckily, weird her out. She wanted nothing to do with him.

Despite our agreed hatred of the idea of Kukai being Utau boyfriend, I now wanted nothing more then for Utau hate to grow into something more for my friend. Not because I wanted her to be happy, but because if I planned on helping Amu and eventually dating her, Utau would have to be distracted.

"Chairman made me get rid of my socks." she sulked, ignoring my previous answer.

"I think it's a good thing; way you can show off you legs." he exclaimed. I slapped my hand on my forehead. That was the wrong thing to say to someone like Utau.

"How dare you!" she screeched before her tiny fist struck Kukai in the jaw. Hard! Angered (yet her cheeks were tainted with a dangerously red color), she marched away from the stunned Kukai and I.

Once out of sight, I slowly shook my head. "You have a lot to learn, my friend." I laughed walking away. He quickly joined my flank, hand glued to his red jaw. "Man, she hits hard!" she cooed, completely swoon. I let a sigh escape as we headed for algebra.

**~RINICHAN~**

I flopped backward onto my bed with a low _thump_, glancing at the digital clock on my nightstand.

_9:38_, it read.

I pondered if it was early enough to go to sleep. Of course too early would make my family specious, probably landing me into a mental hospital. My eyes flickered to my closed door, trying to hear even the quietest whispers from my parents' room. I had never thought about my enhanced hearing, just thankful I had it.

They were disguising something about bills, which I cared nothing for. I was about to give up, but I heard my name come out of my mother mouth. I listened further.

"…It's just that he's been acting so…strange lately." she whispered even quieter now.

"It's nothing, probably just…late rebellion." my father defended as I found my ear pressed against the wooden door frame.

"But-"

"And weren't you the one who said you _liked_the new Ikuto? That his new character "pleased" you?"

"Well, yea…but if he found _something_ that makes him happy then I wanna know about it~!" she whined. I heard my dad sigh.

"He'll come around." he finished, ending the conversation.

I sighed and retreated to my bed. For a moment, I wondered if I should tell them my reasons, but the mental hospital idea came back to mind, deciding my decision.

I laid down, comfort taking over my system, as I drifted to sleep.

**~RINICHAN~**

"Poor Utau~!" Amu cried out after I concluded my story on the melodramatic Utau. For some reason, she had grown fond of my sister, asking constantly about what she did, said, and wore. Especially what she wore. According to her, Utau's style was "super kawaii". So I graciously entertain her with the many stories of my sister. Although it would bore me time to time, if she was happy, I was.

"Darn that Tsukasa-san." she mumbled, eyes on fire.

"She'll survive." I assured, closing my eyes as her hand continue to stroke my hair. I laid, facing the passing clouds, on her lap just as I had the first time we met. I felt her head shake. "Her socks were the best part~!" she whined. I coughed a laughed, amused by how much she even sounded like Utau.

I reopened my eyes and stared at her pouting face. I mimicked her expression, causing her to laugh.

After a quick sigh, she spoke, "Anything else interesting?"

"Not really."

"Hmm…." she murmured, judging my façade. It didn't take her long to learn when I dared to lie to her. After a brief moment, she smiled triumphed. I smiled back and stared off to the horizon where her little sister played happily. I glanced back at Amu; she was watching her too, smiling gently. I turned back to the sight also.

Words couldn't describe this moment. They could try, but I knew they'd all fail terribly. Maybe content would perhaps come close, maybe even blissful, but that's about it.

And even though her world separated us, I loved this land. No worries, no fears, no insanity brought by the real world. Everything here was peaceful. If it was up to me, I would stay here forever. Of course I'd miss Utau and my maybe even Kuukai, but I'd quickly get over that. For I had Amu with me, and she was all I truly needed.

"Amu," I whispered her name, but she seemed to hear. "Yes?" her angelic voice teased my eardrums. I shocked my head, indicated my words were not spoken for her. I sensed her pouting, causing me to give in automatically. I looked back at her honey eyes. "Please, tell me, Ikuto." she requested. I loved the way my name rolled off her tongue perfectly.

"I was just thinking how this is a pretty cool place." I confessed with a sigh.

"Yes…" she paused, averting my gaze. "But, alas, looks can be deceiving."

"What are you-" I tried to pry, but her sister's scream interrupted me.

"Onei-chan, it's starting!" her voice came, farer away then before.

I leaned forward, allowing her to stand, before standing myself.

"What's starting?" I asked panicked.

"I will explain later, just please follow me." Amu demanded, tugging me forward to their tree house.

**~RINICHAN~**

"Rima, get in the closet please." she instructed the girl. She did as she was told and disappeared into the hallway. Shortly after I heard a door open and close again.

Amu then pulled me down the hallway to my assigned room, flicking off lights on her way. Once in the room, she gently, but swiftly sat me in the closet, afterwards to take a sat beside me. She shut the door behind her, darkness filling the area.

Luckily, I was too concerned about the sudden mood change to realized how close we were (let's just say I could feel her cool breath on my reveled neck).

Other then our even breaths, I heard nothing. Seriously. This not until a low rumbled slightly shocked the house.

I felt her hand grip tightly on my arm. "Amu, what's-" I whispered but she shushed me. I okayed silently as we waited for the movements to cease.

**~RINICHAN~**

"I'm sorry." Amu voice called in the darkness, breaking me from my thoughts. The earthquake-like rumbled had stopped apparently. I was barely paying attention to it since I had finally noticed the lack of personal space. I didn't mind though.

"What happened?" I asked barely paying attention. Her hair reeked of strawberries, which had me completely intoxicated.

"Do you recall when I told you my past? And I told you about that thing that destroyed my country?" she didn't wait for me to reply as she continued, "Well, occasionally, that…_thing_ searches for my sister and I to do away of us. Since it knows we are here, we must hide in order to save ourselves." she pulled me out of the closet, sun rays from the window hurting our eyes. She turned to me, smiling half-heartily. I couldn't return it though; hatred for…whatever that thing was burn through me.

"Ikuto-"

"I'm going to protect you," I interjected, "no matter what."

******~RINICHAN~**

**Amu: do you have the…special guest.**

**Fiona: Yup~ Tada! **_**-holds up Edward Cullen doll- **_**you want it don't you, Rini**

**Rini: No thanks. I think the Twilight dolls betray the hotness of the real Edward Cullen.**

**Ikuto: I told you it wouldn't work!**

**Fiona: Don't yell at me; I'm only human!**

**Amu: Barely.**

**Rini: Humph!**

**Edward Cullen: maybe I could help.**

**Rini: EEEP! IT'S EDWARD CULLEN!!!!**

**Amu: I thought Bella wouldn't let you come back over here (referring to Rini's story **_**Show Me How To Love**_**) **

**Edward: Yea, but her and Jacob are at La Push and I'm kinda not allowed over there. So I was roaming by, heard Rini thoughts, and decided to help.**

**Rini: Teehee!**

**Ikuto: So what is wrong with her.**

**Edward: you and Amu.**

**Ikuto & Amu: we know that?! Why is she ignoring us?!**

**Edward: Well, she's ignoring you, Amu, because…well I'm not really sure. She just didn't want Ikuto to feel lonely when she started hating him.**

**Amu: Okaay…**

**Edward: and she's mad at Ikuto for not tell her that he can sing.**

**Amu & Fiona: Eeehhhh!?!**

**Amu: you can sing?! Cool~**

**Ikuto: How'd you find out?**

**Rini: I was looking up songs that could be your ring tones for this story when I saw this website. I click on it, scrolled down and BAM! I saw **_**Marionette on a Moonlight Night by Ikuto**_**! I was heartbroken! Why wouldn't you tell me~!!!**

**Ikuto: slipped my mind.**

**Rini: humph!**

**Edward: Don't forget to review. Enjoy.**

**Btw…PRAISE ME! I finished this story in two days! It would have been one but I had to go to sleep last night Dx. I so proud! I'll try to work on the next chappie 2marrow. Oh, and this is NOT a cliff hanger. I hate cliff hangers! Later peeps!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Girl That Wants Nothing

**Rini: Gaa! Forgive meeee!!! I don't remember when I last updated but I'm pretty sure it was a long time ago, so….SORRY! Ahem….anyway, guess-freaking-what.**

**Amu: What is it?**

**Rini: Amu-chan!**_** -Hugs Amu-**_

**Amu: I just saw you, Rini.**

**Rini: Just saw who?**

**Amu: Sigh.**

**Rini: **_**-Lets go of Amu- **_**Anyway, I started a poll of my page the other day. Sooo, if you wuv me, you'll go to my fan fiction page, answer the poll, and BOOM! I'll be a happy camper! The poll's about my upcoming stories; tell me which story title sounds the most exciting and I'll start on that one.**

**Amu: I see why Ikuto leaves early.**

**Rini: HEY! I'm a very interesting person! Why, just the other day, my friends said- OOOOH A BIRD!**

**Amu: Ugh. Rini doesn't own anything, so, umm, enjoy.**

**~Ikuto POV~**

The days had turned into weeks, weeks into months, and things drifted on the same. I went to school, talk to my parents, and finally when the day was over I spent my dream-time with Amu. Sooner or later, the sky began to darken and the leaves in the trees disappeared. Winter was here. Soon, it would start to snow, but for now, it would only chill the weather, occasionally teasing the neighborhood kids with light snow fall.

I paced down the sidewalk, with Utau by my side, as we walked home from school. I still thought it was cruel that the school district would actually make us attend school in this weather (right now, the temperature was just below 50 degrees) but apparently I was the only one. Even Amu thought it was acceptable, but she only felt that why because she hadn't been to school since she escaped her time and entered mine.

I wrapped my arms around my freezing abdomen. I had forgotten my jacket for some reason. Probably because I had stayed up later last night in order to spend more time with Amu. In a result I woke up later then usual, causing me to rush out the door. During the time I spent in that new world, I figured out that if I went to sleep late, I would sleep longer, giving me more time with Amu.

"Neh, Ikuto…" Utau voice called me back into reality. I turned to her slightly, giving her my attention. "Well, I was wondering if what you liked of that new Skillet **(Rini: I don't own it, but they are friggen awesome!)** CD?" she asked quietly. "Not that I was thinking of getting it for you or anything." she added quickly.

I quickly looked for clues that would lead her to bring up the subject. I had just noticed where we were: in a crowed shopping center. Tons of banners and signs hung from different areas of the aisle, advertising Christmas sales and a Santa Clause meet-and-greet. I wondered how we had got here in the first place.

It took about a second to realize all of this, so I quickly answered. "Utau, for the last time, I don't want a gift." I didn't like other people fussing over me. More like the other way around.

"But, Ikuto-" she whined, but I cut her off.

"Come on, let's go home." I walked ahead of her, leaving her no time to press on. She caught up soon, mumbling random nonsense. I chuckled softly as we continue to walk home in silence.

**~RINICHAN~**

"Mommy, Ikuto won't let me but him a gift!" Utau whined when we reached our destination. Her obnoxious cry echoed throughout the house. I sighed in aggravation and retreated to the couch. Utau followed crossing her arms. Just then, our mother entered the living room with her permanent grin.

"What seems to be the problem?" she asked, but anyone would have heard Utau's voice.

"Ikuto won't et me but him a gift!" she repeated, stomping her foot impatiently.

"I'm sure Ikuto doesn't want you do buy him a gift," my father started, entering the room the suddenly. "because he doesn't want his girlfriend to think it's from some other girl."

I glared at him. "I don't have a girlfriend." I replied simply.

"Sure you don't." he sang sarcastically, sharing a brief laugh with my mom. I sighed and started for my room, not wanting to continue the awkward conversation.

"Has everyone forgotten about me?!" Utau cried out. I heard my mother trying to calm the blonde girl and my father sigh.

I opened and reopened my bedroom door, stepping inside. I threw my backpack onto my bed before flopping on to the mattress. I dug through the bag, pulling out tonight's assignment. Glancing at the algebra, after a minutes debating, I tossed it aside. No wonder I had a C minus in math. I fell backward, now looking up at the ceiling. I sigh, relaxing my body. 'I wonder why girls fuss over Christmas so much.' I thought, thinking about the pass years Utau easy-going attitude was lost during the holiday season. I then went on to think if Amu ever behaved liked that.

I suddenly shot forward. I had forgotten to get Amu a gift. Well, no, that wasn't true. I had forgotten about the whole gift exchange thing altogether. I part of me convinced me that she wouldn't care and even if I wanted to get her something, I had plenty of time. Tomorrow we'd get off for Christmas break and then two weeks after that, Christmas would be here. Then another part of me cautioned me to not waste time and sprint down to the most expensive store in history and buy her something.

I couldn't decide. I flew backward again, and closed my eyes. I suppose I could just ask her what she wanted. That seemed like the best way. And besides, Amu wasn't the type of girl that made you guess. She might be stubborn but differently not a tease. She would simply tell me her desire and I would buy it for her than figured out a way to transfer that present from my world to hers. Yea, that sounded like a plan.

My eyelids began to weigh down and sleepiness filled me. I was soon sound asleep.

**~RINICHAN~**

"What I want for Christmas?" Amu repeated my question. I only nodded. We were perched on the windowsill that was drenched with water from the rapid rainfalls. I wasn't all that sure how water got in this world, but Amu had explained that _something_ had the keep the flowers watered.

"Well…" she said slowly, placing one finger on her chin, becoming deep in thought. "Will I be able to see you on Christmas?" she asked finally.

"Of course." I told her, trying to judge her expression. Right now, she only gave away a hopeful expression.

"Then that is what I want." she smiled and tilted her head slightly to the side.

"But, wouldn't you like something…else?" I asked a little shocked. How could her only request be to spend time with me? It sounded so strange that I hardly realized that i should have spazed out by the comment.

"Nope! All I want is you." I said happily. I sighed, causing her to get concerned. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, no," I reassured. "It's just I was expecting you to asked for something sparkly or something."

"I not really into that type of stuff." she said shyly.

"Considering she hasn't seen a diamond since we were with Papa." Rima voice called from the hall. Apparently she had been listening the whole time.

"Rima!" Amu yell at her sister who peeked her head from behind the wall.

"Yes?" she asked innocently.

"Get out of here!" she screamed, her face turning ten different shades of red in only a few seconds.

"Why? I can't watch your conversation with your _boyfriend_? She said teasingly. Amu sprinted towards the giggling girls, arms out reached in front of her. Rima darted away and Amu followed. I chuckled softly at the sight.

Eventually, Amu returned, panting slightly. "G-gomen….for that…" she said between breaths.

"It's okay." I reassured. She then sighed and regained her seat in front of me. She stared out the window watching the rain splash the glass softly. I stared at her content face. She was breathtakingly beautiful, how her eyes drifted away, thinking of something with deep thought. I part of me only hoped that it was about me.

If I wasn't sure about anything, I was sure I'd get Amu the most perfect gift in the world.

**~The Next Day~**

"Hey, Utau?" I started leaning over the back of the couch as Utau flipped aimlessly though a magazine. She glanced up at me slightly. "If you were a girl what would you want as a present?" I asked innocently.

In one swift motion, she dropped the magazine and grabbed a nearby pillow, hitting me with it. "I am a girl, baka!" she screeched.

"Denial is the first sign of having a problem." I informed with fake concern and much sarcasm.

"Just for that I'm not gonna help you." she threaten with a 'humph' and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Please, Utau,-" I pouted before she interrupted.

"Okay!" She exclaimed, becoming more animated by the second. "Dad was right about you having a girlfriend~!"

"I don't have a girlfriend."

"But it is for a girl right?" she asked raising one newly arched eyebrow.

"…" she had me there.

"Kyaa~! I new it!" she hopped up and began prancing around the room. I sighed in frustration. If I had known she'd act like this, I would have asked Mom. Then again, she probably would have acted the same way.

"Focus Utau!" I commanded harshly.

"Hai, Hai~!" she giggled and sat back down on the couch. "Okay…what was the question?" I literary feel to the ground.

"Were you NOT listening?!" I yelled, propping my self up with the back of the couch.

"Not really." she replied shyly. I sighed. She wasn't going to make this easy, huh?

"What would be a good gift to get a girl?" I asked my requested from earlier.

"Well, what does she like?" she asked, _finally_ serious.

"A lot of things, I guess. She told me once that she liked staring at the moon." I scrtched the back of my head, slightly embarrassed that I had to talk about Amu to my sister. I had an eerie feeling that she wasn't going to let me live it down.

"Well get her something with a moon on it. Like a book or that manga 'Full Moon wo Sagashite'. OH! Get her a charm bracelet!" she hopped up, bouncing from one foot to another.

"Charm bracelet?" I asked confused.

"Of course! Like put something on it that looks like a moon, something to represent you, and other stuff!" she smiled widely, proud of her idea.

"I suppose that could work." I said, pondering over the thought.

"Yay! When she totally loves it, be sure to thank me!" and with that she dashed up the stairs. "Mommy guess what?!" I heard her shout from the second floor.

I sighed, but really thought about what Utau had said.

'Charm bracelet, huh?' I thought. 'I suppose that could work.' a sly smirk began to form on my lips. I headed out the door, slowly making my way to school. Utau eventually caught up, tailing my flank, but I didn't acknowledge her. I was too busy thinking.

**~RINICHAN~**

"Yup, Ikuto, I think Utau is finally warming up to me," Kukai cooed happily. I small smile graced my feathers as we walked down through the mall. Since we no longer had to worry about school -considering today was the first day of Christmas Break- we didn't have to rush home. Utau decided to walk home with a friend so Kukai and I figured we'd walk home together. Somehow, we ended up in the mall, but I didn't question it. I needed to check the stores anyway for Amu's gift.

"How so, Kukai?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well, the other day, I said 'hey Utau' and she said, 'buzz of loser'!" his green eyes flashed open with excitement.

"How is that warming up to you?" I asked, stopping briefly to peer inside a small jewelry store. They had nothing that was slightly close to what I had in mind, so I keep going.

"BECAUSE she'd usually say 'don't talk to me, freak' but NOW she said buzz off. She so loves me!" he exclaimed, eyes glowing.

"_Riiight!_" I sang, sarcasm dripping off my tongue.

He simply shook his head. "You have no fate in love, Ikuto." he stated, almost disappointed.

'If only he knew.' I thought with a smirk. We passed another jewelry store, which I glanced inside. Again, nothing that even resembled what I was thinking of. I pressed on.

"What are you looking for?" Kukai asked, suddenly.

"Nothing really" I lied through my teeth. This as differently something.

"Suspicious…." he said slowly, creasing his eyebrows together.

"Uh-ha." I simply relied. We continued throughout the mall as I occasionally looked though random jewelry stores windows.

**~RINICHAN~**

**Rini: wanna know something that's bothering me?**

**Amu: what?**

**Rini: the last Shugo Chara episode! Gaa!**

**Amu: I had a feeling that was coming up.**

**Rini: I mean, it totally sucked! The Ikuto arch was rushed, the Amuto arch was rushed and it ended it Tadamu! W-T-F Peach-Pit! W.T.F.**

**Amu: I liked that it ended in Tadamu.**

**Rini: Well your opinion is not wanted! **_**-press button that activates trap door, leading Amu to fall through it-**_

**Amu: **_**-screaming- **_**W-T-F!!!!!!!!!**

**Readers: O_O**

**Rini: DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT! I'm already pissed about the episode; she had it coming.**

**Readers: _**

**Rini: Anyway, thanks for reading I guess. And if you hated the way Shugo Chara then YOU get a cookie ^-^. But if you liked how it ended, then you're going in my pit fall of hell! Mua-hahahahahahahaha**

**Readers: SCARY! **


	6. Here, you can gag me now Another AN

**Rini: Hey ppls. I knida gotta make this quick so I'm get to the point. Ahem…. PLEASE FREAKING FORGIVE MEEE!!!!!!!! You see what had happen was that I had like, no inspiration so I procrastinated in writing the next chappie and then I got sick ( long story short, I thought I had the swine but I didn't. I cried for nothing XD) and I thought I'd have time to do it then but I still only wrote like six sentences. So I actually started working on it even though I didn't want to AND THEN my computer got a sex virus!**

**Ikuto: Sex virus?**

**Rini: Yea. It's when crappy ads convince you to download their products and in return they give you *whispers* porno O_O**

**Amu: Why'd u whisper that?**

**Rini: Cus this is rated T for Teen! Not P for Pervert!**

**Amu: okay??**

**Rini: anyway, my computer was rebooted and I lost all my files, including my half wrote chappie. But I still couldn't rewrite it cause my puter….um….went on a va-ca.**

**Ikuto: She means was taking to the pawn shop.**

**Rini: SHHHHH! Jeez, Ikuto, get outta my head!**

**Ikuto: Then stop putting me there!**

**Amu: PEOPLE!**

**Ikuto & Rini: Sorry.**

**Rini: Anyway, I finally got it back, but I had to write a essay on the holocaust-**

**Amu: she started to cry**

**Rini: Yuuup its sooooo sad T_T!!!!! And finally we're back to now.**

**Ikuto: So when will u have it done?**

**Rini: Not this weekend. It's my bestie b-day.**

**Fiona: MINE?! :D**

**Rini: No. **

**Fiona: :(**

**Rini: Anyway! So so so so so so so sos sosososososjvkgagktghrgphore…………. Sorry that I disappointed u. Here, u may gag me with this rope *pulls out rope***

**Amu: That's a little xtream don't you think?**

**Fiona: *grabs rope* THIS FOR NOT GETTING ME A B-DAY PRESENT!**

**Rini: Holy crap! *runs away while Fiona chases after her***

**Amu: Well later ppls.**

**Ikuto: Go read some other stories while u wait for this to update.**

**Amu: Which could be forever.**

**Rini : *from other room* HEY!!**

**Amu: Bye!**


	7. Chapter 5: Cruel Faith

**A/N: So, here you go, the latest chappie of Beautiful Destiny. So enjoy, I guess and I don't own anything. (I'm sorry; I soooo tired! T_T)**

**~Ikuto POV~**

"Are you sure this is the place?" I asked Utau, highly skeptical. She pouted, insulted by the fact that I judged her skills, but why would I not? The so-called "best jewelry store in the world" she dragged me too me too appeared to only be a shack. The entrance door hung to the side, wide open, and the widows clung to several black, rusted bars for protection, I presume. Paper littered the front steps as well as the ally way beside it, giving it an eerie feeling. I could not comprehend why this place would be in the best part of town.

Since it was Utau's _brilliant _idea to buy Amu the charm bracelet, she found it only fair that she helped me buy it also. Whether it was because I could hardly keep my eyelids opens when she announced this proposal or because I only contained two more days until Christmas Day, I accepted. I only wish she had asked later in the day, so that I could refuse.

"Of course it!" she pronounced, out stretching her arms in a manner to make the shack more appealing. Her affords were pointless. "I shop here all the time."

"I see why…" I stated more of an insult then a compliment. "Maybe we should just check somewhere else."

"No! You are going inside whether you like it or not!" she, then, proceeded to drag me into the store, grabbing my arm and tugging with all her might, which was not much. I sighed.

"Fine, let's get this over with." I gave in, carefully making my way up the fragile stairs as Utau followed, obliviously pleased.

Once we entered, I quickly took back what I said. The outside may look suspicious, but the inside clearly explained why this store was in the richest part of Osaka. It was huge! Snow-like wall-to-wall carpeting was the theme of the jewelry store; the counters that lined the wall appeared to be made out of crystal, as did the many vases that sat perched on marble counter tops in every corner. A chandelier hung in the middle of the place, felling the store with light and adding to its elegance. The long narrow container that held even more diamonds in it had an old-style cash register off to the side of the black, marble counter. Beside that sat a flat screen monitor and in front of that was a twenty-something, blond woman, typing vigorously on the keyboard. She was attractive enough, but not nearly as beautiful as Amu.

The women glanced up to only meet Utau's warm gaze. She happily ran over to Utau, arms out stretched.

"Utau-chan, darling!" she exclaimed, pulling my sister in to an embrace. Utau hugged back. "Back so soon?" she asked rhetorically, pulling away.

"Well, you know me." Utau replied as the girls giggled. _'Must be an inside joke.' _I thought as the blood women's blue eyes landed on me. A small, noticeable blush crept on her face. _'Here we go…" _I thought, inwardly rolling my eyes.

"Uh…w-who's this?" she asked, directed to Utau, but eyes still locked on me. "A boyfriend, maybe?"

"No, no, this is Ikuto, my big bro." she reassured and step in front of me, signaling to the women to focus on her. I almost busted into laughter at Utau's demanding character, but held it in. "That's why we're here; he needs a Christmas gift… you know, for his _girlfriend_." she continued, notoriously smirking when the hope vanished from the women's eyes.

"Oh…well, umm… w-what is it that you had in mind?" she asked, trying her hardest to mask her disappointment.

"A charm bracelet." I answered this time.

"Yea and it has to have something moon related on it." Utau chimed in, stepping around the woman and over to the glass case in the center of the room, looking inside it.

"That's pretty specific…," the woman started, index finger moving to the edge of her chin. "let me check in the back ." she said finally, moving swiftly towards the back of the store and disappearing downward, which, I had just noticed, was stairs, hidden by a silk, black curtain.

"What's her name?" I asked, stepping beside Utau, mostly tired of calling her 'the blonde women'.

"Misiki, but does that really matter?" she responded, calmly, peering into the counter.

"You two look so close…" I explained, remembering their hug moments earlier.

"You remember the last time I came home with new jewelry?"

"Utau, I don't listen to you." I answered, thoughtfully, propping my elbows up and rested my chin in my palm.

"Whatever! Anyway, I got the most expensive thing in the store for only twenty dollars _because _I befriended her." she boosted.

"You are an animal." I murmured sarcastically and she poked her tongue out at her as she continued with her suspecting of rings.

Moments later, Misiki returned with three different rectangular boxes in her hands. As she sat them on the center in a perfect row, Utau stood up right beside me.

"These are the closest thing to what you requested." she began, opening each black box, showing off the jewelry. "You could also costume make the bracelet; only twenty dollars extra with a wait of two weeks.

"No thanks." I responded. I already had little time to buy the gift, let alone wait two weeks. I directed my attention to the boxes, started with the one in front of me. That one seemed very plain. It had a full moon dangling in the center but that was it. The extra space would be for extra charms. I did not partially like that one; I had a few days to buy the present, let alone but charms to go on it.

The next one seemed slightly better. There where three charms: a full moon, a half moon, and crescent moon, all silver. They seemed to be going in order. Still, it was not what I imagined myself slipping onto Amu's delicate wrist, not nearly close.

Finally, the last box, and when I glanced at it, I instantly became enchanted. Yes, it had a single, silver full moon in the center, as did the first, but instead of it ending there, more charms hung from it. A silver cross hung closely beside it, and in the center was a sapphire stone. On the other side of the moon charm was a gold crown with the same type of stone in the middle of it, just like the cross. Two flowers ended the bracelet, one on each side. The one to the left beside the crown was pink, while the other deemed midnight blue. The bracelet itself seemed to contain a weird vibe that attracted me to it even more.

"How much…?" I asked, pointing at the third box. The blonde-Misiki smiled widely.

"Oh that's a lovely chose," she praised. "We usually sell it for about $99.99."

"You could have just said 100 bucks." Utau hissed, irritated. Misiki only giggled nervously, probably sensing the irritation herself.

"Now what?" I asked, finally turning away from the jewel and towards my sister.

"Were you not paying attention earlier?" she asked, I unable to tell it rhetorical or not.

"Utau, I told you I don't listen to you." I reminded anyway.

"I have this under control," she whispered with a nudge to my side, unfazed by my remark. She glided over to Misiki on the other side of the counter, draped her arm around her shoulder, and gently pulled her away from the counter. _'Did she expect me to take the box?_' I thought, confused by her suddenness.

Eventually, Utau returned with Misiki tailing her trail. Utau picked up the box I chose and handed it over to Misiki.

"What are you-?"

"Misiki-chan's going to wrap it for you," she interrupted as Misiki walked away, box in hand. "and it only cost $27.98." she whispered, smiling proudly.

"How did you…?"

"You have no faith in me; I'm hurt." she exaggerated, faking tears.

I ignored her, but still coughed a chuckle as Misiki returned with the newly wrapped gift: baby blue paper with a white bow on top.

"I hope I chose the right type of gift wrapping paper." she stated, shyly, and sat the box in front of me.

"It's perfect." I assured, handed her the right amount of cash, and picked up the box. Again, her blush became noticeable, and I rolled my eyes inwardly.

"Well, umm, t-thanks for your business," she stammered and Utau and I made out way towards the door. "I hope your friend likes it." she called when we were half way out.

"Oh, don't worry; his _girlfriend _will love it." Utau called over her shoulder, smirking evilly. I turned around to watch the blond women expression turn sour and I freely chuckled. Yes, Misiki gained the title 'blond women' again. It would not matter anyway; I would never see her again.

**~Christmas Night in Amu's world~**

**~Normal POV (for the first time! o_o)~**

Amu happily hummed to herself as she patiently drummed her fingers on the wooden coffee table. She could hardly wait until Ikuto 'appeared', as she called it. Their first Christmas had her extra excited. Her mama once told her, before meeting her cruel fate, that you could only have a first, first. Again, Amu was very smart; she knew you could not have a second first, but she missed the deeper meaning behind it all. Until now, that is; she knew exactly what her mother meant.

She eventually grew bored with tapping and Rima's soft snored seemed less adorable at the moment. She decided to check up on the particular person that just so happened to be on her mind. She happily leaped up and sprinted to Ikuto's room. Once in front of the door, she quietly peeked her head through the door. There he was, in all his sleeping glory. She could not help but blush.

Amu entered the room and quietly closed the door behind her as she paced over the bed and sat next to him. Even unconscious, he was gorgeous. She giggled, very fangirl-ish, waving her arms around, giddy. She calmed herself and sighed in content. Her eyes went back to the boy and she gently brushed away a strand of hair from his eyes. She smiled; even thought his messy look attracted her, she much preferred the hair not covering his eyes.

It was not just his looks that she loved; there were thousands of reasons. Like the time when Ikuto rescued Utau from perverted drunks: she liked the fact that he treated his sister so nicely, even if they fight sometime. Alternatively, the fact that everyone he mets instantly loved and worshiped him. She loved it all. _'Sometimes,' _she thought as she unconsciously leaned closer to his face…his lips… '_I believe I am not deserving of someone like him…'_ Amu thought, obviously pained, and moved in even closer. '_How is it even possible for Ikuto to agree to save me; he probably has better things to do.' _

She would not dare bring this up to Ikuto; she already walked on pins and needles from just requesting his help, putting his life in danger. Now she wanted to tell him that it is weird for him to be as close and open to her as he was? She could not! She secretly cursed that attitude of hers. The attitude that prevented her from expressing herself freely.

Now she was even closer, her pink lips barely brushing against his. _'I wonder…' _she thought, honey eyes locked on his flawless face. _'Just one…little kiss…that is all…' _she concluded, slowly, just about the fill the little space that remained.

"Perverted Girl." Ikuto whispered suddenly. Amu flew up, surprised, eyes wide with shock.

"I-I-I-Ikuto, when did you w-wake up??" she asked, trying to appear casual, but failed miserable.

"Just now, you know, before you tried to steal my lips' innocence." she stated, smirk in place, as he sat up also.

"Y-you don't know what you're talking about!" she accused with a 'humph' and crossed her arms.

"So you _wasn't_ about to rape my mouth?" he asked innocently.

"How would you know; you were asleep."

"Yea, but I clearly saw you about to kiss me." he stated. Amu just rolled her eyes, still blushing brightly. An idea crossed Ikuto's mind and he creped his way over to the pinkette

"But you know," he murmured, seductively, without even trying, in her ear. "I wouldn't have mind."

"Jeez! Leave me alone!" she shouted and scooted to the edge of the bed, crossed her arms, and turned an all-new shade of red.

Ikuto laughed quietly, but it stilled earned a glare from Amu. "C'mon, Amu, don't you want you gift before you shut me off from the world?"

Her head quickly turned towards him. "I said no gifts," she reminded, but her eyes were glowing. She scooted back over to him.

"Well, you'll be glad I ignored your request this time." he teased and reached for his pocket. When he felt the filmier box-shaped nudge, he sighed in relief. He had tested this experiment two days earlier, when he first brought the charm bracelet. He realized that if he simply placed the item he wanted to transfer to the fantasy world inside his pocket, it would be with him when he woke up. He could not figure out why he had not figured that out earlier, but then again, his logical thinking had died out since Amu entered his life.

He pulled out the box and hid it behind his back. "You have to close your eyes," he teased, smirking playfully.

"Oh please, Ikuto." she huffed, lady-like as ever.

"Nope," he shook his head, popping the 'p'. "You have to close your eyes or no present for you."

"Fine!" she gave in and shut her eyes. Ikuto slid closer to her and gently lifted her wrist. He saw the skepticism cross her face and he smirked even more. He twisted her hand, so that her palm faced upward, and placed the box gently on top.

"Open your eyes." he gently commanded in her ear, sending tingles up her spine. She did as he requested and slowly opened her eyes and stared down at the box. She gasped as Ikuto pulled away from her ear and stared at her expression.

"I-Ikuto…" she began, but stopped, caused by the lump forming in her throat. She lifted the lid slowly and uncovered the bracelet. She hitched another gasp and Ikuto smiled proudly. "It…it's…oh, Ikuto…." she looked up to meet his gaze.

"'Ikuto' isn't an adjective, Amu." he chuckled.

"But it's so…how did you…and…wow…" she sighed, just unable to find to correct words. Ikuto chuckled again and cupped her cheek.

"So you do like it?"

"Love it," she confirmed, smiling widely. "Will you do me the honors?" she stuck out her hand, passing the box to Ikuto.

"Of course." he took the bracelet out of the box and carefully clipped it around her wrist. When it was successfully on her wrist, a place where it would remain, she giggled goofy-like.

"Teehee, thank you~." she said, through laughs and looked down at her wrist, admiring her new procession.

"No prob….And one other thing." he started.

"Yes?" she asked, looking up from the wrist. He blushed; it would probably help him if she did not stare at him with those eyes of hers that caused his heart to race.

"U-umm…well, umm,"

"C'mon, Ikuto~!" she exclaimed, coping his earlier slang.

"Okay, okay," he sighed. "What I'm trying to say is…that…" he sighed again. "I'm in love with you, Amu Hinamori."

She stared up that him in disbelief, before smiling. "It sure did take you long enough."

"Yea, I guess it did." she sighed, laughing a bit, smiling also.

"I love you too, by the way…,"she informed.

"I kinda got that." He murmured as he began to lean in closer. Amu quickly realized what he was up to, but did not complain. She leaned in also. Just as they were about the crash into each other's lips, and Amu got a feeling that she had tried this before, and just like her attempt, would be interrupted, Rima busted into the room.

"Onei-chan!" she started, breathless.

"Rima, I'm busy." Amu sighed, irritated, and looked towards her sister. Ikuto could sense something was wrong, not just from Amu and Rima's bickering, but something else.

"But, Onei-chan, its back!" she explained, eyes full of fear.

"What?!" Amu leaped from the bed as Ikuto hopped up too. "Rima are you sure?"

"Yes!" just as the word left the young girl's lips, a huge rumbling shocked the tree house cause Rima to fall to the floor. Ikuto caught Amu just before her head landed to the hard floor.

"Rima!" Amu pushed away from her boyfriend, and dashed to her sister. She helped her up, checking to make sure she was okay.

"What's going on?" Ikuto asked, joining the girls.

"It's here; that thing I told you about." Amu explained her eyes filled of terror for, not only herself and her sister, but for Ikuto.

"The bad thing." Rima added, picking herself up, dusting off her white Sunday dress.

"Well what can I-" he started.

"The only thing you can do: help us!" Rima stated, irritated. She was not going to die off by some unknown thing while Ikuto just sat around and gaze at Amu.

"Rima, don't be rude." Amu cautioned, standing up as while, as the tree house shook again, this time not as forcefully.

"Anything I can do to help, tell me." he stated, getting back on subject.

"Well first-" Rima started, but it was too late; Ikuto was beginning to awaken.

'_Oh no!' _Ikuto screamed inwardly.

"See you around." Amu whispered, tears daring to fall from her eyelids.

In a flash, Ikuto was gone, away from the love of his life's world, and back to his plan little world. Ikuto jolted forward and checked his surrounding. Amu and Rima were nowhere to be found.

"Amu…" she whispered into the air as white droplets began to fall from the sky, melting as soon as the crystals hit the ground.

**Rini: I am so freaking proud of myself. True the ending was a bit rushed, because I'm sleepy, but other then that, this is pure gold!**

**Ikuto: Keep dreaming.**

**Rini: Why must you crush my dreams?**

**Ikuto: Well, it does give me a cheep thrill.**

**Rini: Anyway, I tired.**

**Ikuto: Yea, you said that already. Wanna just wrap up this chappie?**

**Rini: Sigh, sure. Later people. I hope you liked it and don't forget the review. *Yawn***


	8. Chapter 6: My Love part 1

**Rini: Okay, here it be, the first part of the two part chappie! TEEHEE I'm soo happy, I can't wait to finish this story over with!**

**Amu: You're sick of it already?**

**Rini: Nah, not really, but I got another ideal for a story and I can't start on it until this one through with. That story might have vampies in it :D**

**Ikuto: I should have known.**

**Rini: HOLA, Ikuto!**

**Ikuto -sigh- Hola, Rini.**

**Rini: TEEHEE~!!!**

**Amu: Ugh.**

**Rini: But yea, I was gonna keep both parts together as I chappie, but it's 7 pages already and I'm still not through and I know I don't even want to read all of it myself so I'm separating it.**

**Fiona: Let's get to the story already!**

**Rini: Someone just jay-lous cause no one remembers the last time she was mention in the chat.**

**Fiona: Watch it!**

**Rini: I don't own a thing so go ahead and enjoy.**

**~Ikuto POV~**

I only had one thing on my mind, and that was to save Amu. She was my world, my everything. I still couldn't believe that I just woke up like that, in a middle of a crisis, when the moment I've been working up for finally happen. The worst part of it all was that no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't fall asleep. I tired everything, and I mean everything. I tried counting sheep, counting backwards from one hundred, and even the warm milk thing, which I never got, and they all failed. Why was faith working against me?

Eventually, I worked my way downstairs, eyes glazed over. I hopped over the back of the couch and slouched into the cushions as I stared blankly at the black television screen. I heard soft footsteps walk past me, but I didn't acknowledge then. I counted then though. Five steps to the kitchen archway, three steps to the refrigerator door, five more steps out the kitchen, and then two back steps to the couch.

"What's with you?" Utau asked; I could clearly hear the confusion in her voice.

"Nothing." I answered, animation finding no entrance to my voice box.

"Weeel, how come the TV isn't on?"

"Don't know," I answered, simply and slightly annoyed. These constant questions weren't helping my mood at all, especially because I knew which question was coming next.

"Okaay…OH, before I forget, did your girlfriend like her gift?"

I knew it. "Yea," I replied and leaped up. I wasn't going to sit here and watch her stab a knife through my heart with her questions. I dragged myself back up the steps, two at a time.

"Well, shouldn't you be spending the day with her? Ikuto?" She called from downstairs. "Jezz, don't ignore me!"

I slammed the door shut and my hair flew in front of my eyes. I peeked at digital clock, sitting on my night stand. _3:30_. I slowly slide downwards and fell to the floor with a quiet _thud_. When will I be able to go asleep again?

**~Utau POV~**

'Jezz, what was with Ikuto?' I thought as I drummed my fingers on the kitchen counter. 'If she liked her gift, she should be happy, which should make Ikuto happy.' I sighed. I don't get boys at all. Then the thought hit me: I need a _boy _to understand a boy right? I giggled at my brilliant idea as I flipped through the contact until the right number appeared and pressed 'TALK'. After the second ring he finally picked up.

"Hello?" Kukai groaned. He was probably still asleep, in the middle of the afternoon. How… _Kukai-ish._

"Hey, Kukai, this is Utau." I spoke into the receiver as I heard slight ruffles and a loud thump. He had fallen.

"U-u-Utau! W-what's up?!" he stuttered. I guess I never called him on a personally notice. Actually, up until last week, I didn't even know I had his number. Apparently, he had swiped my I-phone and put his cell number in it. I never would have guessed I would need it now.

"Nothing much, I was just wondering if you could come over. Ikuto's kinda depressed and-"

"I'll be right over!" he shouted and the line went dead. I sighed as sweat slowly rolled down my face. Why'd Ikuto have such a stupid friend?

**~When Kukai got there, which was in about five minutes ^_^;~**

The doorbell rang as soon as I settled into the sofa. I sighed in frustration and got right back up and skipped to the door. When I opened it, there was a breathless Kukai before my eyes.

"Uhh…" I breathed as another sweat rolled from my forehead to my collarbone.

"I…got…here…as…soon as I could…" he breathed, gasping for air.

I felt my eyebrow involuntarily twitched, but let him in.

**~RINI-CHAN~**

After I explained the situation to Kukai, everything from Ikuto's secret girlfriend to his weird attitude this afternoon, Kukai only nodded his head, seeming to understand.

"Well? What do we do?" I asked after moments passed and he still hade the same look on his face.

"Oh, you wanted me to come up with something?" he snapped out of it, just as surprised as ever.

"Yeees!" I yelled and slapped his arm repeatedly.

"Okay, okay, let me think." he exclaimed before going back to his 'thinking place'. I waited patently until light appeared across his face.

"Okay, I got it!" he announced, clearly pleased with his thought. He turned to me and suddenly turned serious. "We go upstairs…and talk to him."

I stared at him blankly, then realization sunk in. "WELL I COULDA' THOUGHT OF THAT!" I yelled and dragged him upstairs.

**~RINI-CHAN~**

**~Normal POV~**

Utau dragged Kukai up the stairs, by the ear, until they reached Ikuto's bedroom door.

"Well?" Utau whispered. "Knock." she commanded as Kukai's fist relentlessly came in contact with the wooden frame and knocked three times. They heard a few muffles and after a moment, Ikuto appeared in front of them. His eyes fixed themselves on Kukai and his eyebrows creased together.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his tone sounding board, but he was truly interested and confused.

"I'm um…" Kukai stuttered, but Utau jammed him in his side, her way of giving him confidence. "I'm here to check up on you." he announced, more bodily then before. "Utau told me you were depressed and I'm wanted to help out."

"Hmm…" Ikuto mumbled, his eyes narrower then a penny. "Well I don't need you help. Nothing's wrong." he tried to convince, and began to slam the door but Utau caught it before he could.

"C'mon Ikuto~!" she whined. "I want to help, and you can turn Kukai away, but I'm not that easy to get rid of. Now let me in." she commanded, her ways of getting what she want appearing.

Ikuto took a moment to deliberate this before sighing heavily. "Fine, come in." he deiced.

The two of them pranced in his room then plopped down on his bed, like they practically owed the place. A long, silent moment passed between the three. Utau tried to ease the tension by whistling a random tone, but the edginess wouldn't budge.

"So?" Ikuto finally asked, causing the pair the jump.

"Umm, how the weather?" Kukai asked. Utau's left head slammed in into his wood-hard head as he moaned a 'ow'.

"Ikuto just tell us what's bothering you. Please, we want to help…" Utau pleaded then looked over at her so-called bright idea, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, I want to anyway."

"You wouldn't understand." Ikuto mumbled, not meaning too, but there's only so much sadness and anger you can keep bottled up before it explodes.

"Of course I will, Ikuto. I'm your sister." she spoke much softer as the room grew tenser.

Ikuto paused for a long moment. His eyes transferred to his sister to his best friend. They were there to help, and he needed it. He needed Amu. Besides, they might think he's mental, but they could still help him…after they check him into the mental instruction, of course.

"Okay." he started, pulling the chair form the desk table and plopped down on it. "I'll tell you but…but you have to hear me out." he spoke, almost as a whisper. He rolled so close to the two that they could practically taste the mike on his breath from earlier.

"Sure, anything, Ikuto." Kukai assured, matching the volume of his voice. Ikuto paused for another moment, wondering if he should really go on.

"The girl…that I told you about," he started off, directed towards Utau who nodded. Perspiration dripped from his face; where did this nervousness come from? "Well…she's not, um…from here."

"Well, what, is she's from, like, Canada or something?" Kukai asked, really believing he had a good question, but he earned a glare from both Utau and Ikuto. He sunk down lower into the mattress as Ikuto continued.

"No, not Canada, but… from a fantasy land, a different world." he explained, but even to Ikuto it sounded ridiculous. Utau and her comrade just stared. "Like, ok, so, she was born in like the 1900s or something like that and when this evil sprite thingy killed her mother and her father, Amu - that's her name, Amu - and her little sister time traveled to the future, to the now, and their mission was to contact me so I could help them destroy this evil force, but I didn't realize it 'till the beginning of ninth grade and…we clicked…" he trailed off, trying his hardest to get the pinkette off his mine; their was no way he would blush in front of his remembrance-of-an-elephant-sister and his best friend who looked up to him as a god.

"And now, just when the force came for real, I woke up…and I can't get back until I fall asleep, which could be a while." he concluded, sighing deeply. "She could be half dead before I make it." he mumble to himself and hung his head low.

The room grew completely quiet. Even the birds figured it would be best not to chirp for the moment… The two just stared at his indigo locks, speechless. It's not as much as they believed his tale, but they were too shocked at how much he wanted to help this so-called 'Amu'.

"Umm…" Utau mumbled breaking the silence, Ikuto head shot up like a jack-in-a-box. "And you're sure you didn't imagine it?"

"Utau, I know she's real. I…I just know." he whispered, pleading in his voice, and sadness in his eyes.

"Then I'll help, however I can." she confirmed, lifting from her seat. She earned a weak smile from her older brother. The siblings turned their attention to the still silent Kukai. The waited for him to returned to Earth.

"Hmm…"he mumbled, closing his eyes. He opened one and said, "Is she hot?"

"What?" Ikuto asked, just making sure he heard him right.

"Come on, man! Is. She. Hot?" he asked, fully animated.

Ikuto glanced at his sister's disapproving look, almost as if she said _'don't you dare entertain him by answering!' _

"Insanely!" he exclaimed and the two buds slapped hands. Utau sighed and brought her hand up to her face.

"Alright, I'm in." Kukai announced, standing up along side Utau.

Ikuto stood up too. "Thanks." he mumbled, smiling widely at his backup, his support group.

His friends.

**Rini: So there. The next chappie will be out as soon as I finish it.**

**Ikuto: Which is in about 5 years.**

**Rini: NA UNN! I'm almost through with it, so serious.**

**Amu: That's her new catchphrase.**

**Ikuto: What? 'So serious'?**

**Amu: Yup.**

**Ikuto: Wow…**

**Rini: be patience; I promise I'll have the next chappie out soon, so serious.**

**Amu: please don't do that around us.**

**Rini: Ok, I'll stop, so serious.**

**Fiona: UGH!**

**Rini: See ya soon, so serious! :D**


	9. Chapter 7: My Love part 2: Final Chappie

**Author Note: Well it's the last chappie and it's LONG get ready for your eyes to start bleeding. I don't own anything so enjoy. Oh and if your eyes DO start bleeding, you can't sue me. I know my rights.**

**~RINI-CHAN~**

"Soo, what's the plane?" Ikuto asked his sister as he twirled in the desk chair, head pointed up to the ceiling. He was clearly in a better mood. Kukai leaned against the desk that sat next the room's only window, which was huge, as Utau tapped a Hello Kitty pencil on the wood, thinking. She figured she couldn't trust the two "geniuses" with coming up with a plan to rescue Ikuto's so-much-beloved Amu, so she had to be the one. She still wasn't too sure about this girl. She wasn't jealous, but something else. Something that told her when this girl comes into their lives, she'd no longer be important to Ikuto…

"Don't rush me." she mumbled, eyes closed and eyebrows creased, almost on the verge of twitching.

"What was wrong with my idea?" Kukai complained.

"Because you said I should 'run up in there and start swinging'." Ikuto mocked, as he twisted in another circle.

"And what was wrong with that??" he augured.

"Are you trying to get me killed? I'm not doing that."

"But it could be effective; you'll never know unless you try-"

"Will you two be quiet!" Utau screamed, causing the boys to jump. "I'm trying to think over here!" she slammed her head on the desk and sighed. The boys became silent. Moments passed with nothing but each other's breathing filled the room. Finally, Utau lifted up and her eyes flashed with excitement.

"Ok, I got it." she hopped up and ran over to the door that sat at the end of Ikuto's bed and opened the closet. After a while of digging around the crowded floor, she finally pulled out a tattered hockey stick that Ikuto used when he was younger to pry Utau off his hip during her "I love my big brother" stage. She showed it to Ikuto and Kukai as a child does when they make a discovery that they believe will change history when in reality it's simply a rock.

"What is that suppose to be for?" Ikuto questioned.

"So you can fight off evil bad guys. Duh!" she said, shaking the hockey stick around like a baton cheerleaders would use. She hit the bed twice, making a loud _clank_, before finally seizing.

"Utau, you do realize that this thing has _killed_ people right?" he asked, rhetorically and eyebrow twitching. "Something I think Kukai's the smart one." he mumbled and Kukai's face lit up.

"That's the worst thing you could ever say to me." she whispered, genuinely shocked. "And I don't see _you _coming up with anything."

Ikuto stood to his feet and stretched slightly. "I think I'll just go with the flow on this one." he stated simply and looked towards the window. It had just struck 5:00. _'It won't be long now.' _he thought. He could already fell the heaviness of his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Kukai asked, all serious.

"I mean I'm just going to go with my instinct. If I am the…'chosen one' then I should know what to do when the time comes." he explained, throwing a glance to his buddy from over his shoulder.

"But Ikuto!" Utau whined hooked arms with his forelimb. "What if you get hurt…?"

"That's why I want you two to watch me while I sleep. If it looks like I'm dying or something, wake me up. Simple." he said with a shrug, patting his sister's head.

"How do you even know that's going to work?" Kukai questioned.

"Amu told me once that when I'm in this world, the me that's there passes out, like I'm asleep. She watches me, apparently, so I figured you two could do the same and if I squirm or something you'll know."

"She watches you?" Utau asked. "Is she a pervert like you?"

"Hey! That's even hotter, dude." Kukai boasted and patted his hand on Ikuto shoulder.

"She's not a pervert." Ikuto answered Utau, deciding it would be best not to pay attention to Kukai. "I'm still not sure if it's a full proof plan, I never tried it before, but I'm sure it'll work out."

"Ikuto…" Utau mumbled, felling tears stinging the corner of her eyes. Ikuto patted her head again before loosening her grip of him. He walked over to the bed and sat.

"I say let him run with it Utau." Kukai said and Utau turned to him, half angry, half confuse.

"W-why!" she demanded.

"Utau," he spoke softy and placed both hands on her shoulders and she froze under his touch. "I think this is something Ikuto should do by himself. Don't worry; we'll be here if something happens." he smiled his signature grin and, for some reason, her heart fluttered.

"Alright then." she agreed and smiled along with him, not letting her character slipped, but still showing more then she normally would.

Kukai beamed his infamous smiled before releasing her shoulders. They both turned to Ikuto who smirked back in their direction.

"W-what?" Utau blushed, only a tint of pink but it was enough to widen Ikuto's smirk.

"_Ohhh nothing_." he stated, turning away.

"Jezz shut up, Ikuto!" she screamed and crossed her arms.

"I didn't say a thing." he chuckled.

"You were thinking it." she mumbled, the pink on her cheeks still visible.

"So now all we hade to do is wait 'till Ikuto fall asleep." Kukai blurted, really because he felt a little awkward in his friend's two-person argument.

"Yup." Ikuto agreed and flopped backwards onto the mattress.

'_Just wait._' Ikuto thought.

**~RINICHAN~**

At around 7:48, Ikuto was knocked out, snoring silently. Utau draped a blanket over him and smile. She now knew why Amu peeked at him while he slept; he was adorable. She shifted her body to Kukai, who know sat backwards in the rolling chair.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" she asked and sat on the edge of the bed, close enough that he could hear Kukai whisper and not to close to Ikuto to disturbed him.

He rolled a little closer and placed his hand on her shoulder. "'Course he will." he assured.

She smiled at him then turned back to Ikuto. '_Patients, Utau_.' she tried to calm herself, but with Kukai's hand on her shoulder blade as it was, she didn't need it.

**~RINICHAN~**

**~Amu's POV (Seriously? Okaay…)~**

Rima and I struggled in _his _robotic grasp, trying our hardest to break free. The evil one wasn't a robot, _he_ just built it. That's why _he_ hated my dad in the first place. Papa looked down on _his_ "Talking Paper Weight" and _he _said Papa would suffer the consequences for shunning his idea. In the long run, it might have been better if Papa had just gone along with _his _psychotic and creepy invention. Then again, I wouldn't have meet Ikuto.

'_Ikuto…_' I thought sadly as Rima's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey! Mister!" she screamed at him and he cast a smug look back. "Let me down right NOW!"

"Oh simple Rima-chan-"

"Don't call me -chan!" she interrupted at the top of her voice.

"Oh, simple Rima-_chan_," he continued on anyway, "you'll never get what you want by being rude. And besides, you don't have the power of a princess anymore." he hissed, grinning mischievously. His voice was high-pitched, sounding as if he had yet had his coming-of-age ceremony and his light blond hair - the lightest color I had ever seen - only furthers his appearance of a little boy. **(Rini: Can you guess who he is? :}) **He talked to us like we were unintelligent, like we were the disgusting peasants and he was the king, forced to provide us with health insurance.

Suddenly, his eyes fixed themselves on me. I froze and I could fell my left eye twitching.

"Are you comfortable, my Amu?" he asked, sounding as if he _had _so use 'my' in front of my name, but deep inside he loathed it.

"I would be if I wasn't being held hostage by a fake king." I said, rolling my eyes. "And I don't belong to you, Tadase." I used his actually name; I was the only one who ever dared.

"IT'S KING TO YOU!" he declared, he said the same thing every time. My father said one day my luck would run out with tormenting him. At the time I found it fun, but I whished I had listened to him. My backtalk, uhh, attracted him. He now claimed he was in love with me. _Just my luck_. "I don't care if I love you, you will call me king." he demanded and I blew raspberry; I can't always be proper, now can I?

He growled in frustration and brought the arm I stayed clamped in up to his hideous face. He wasn't ugly, but after killing my parents and trying to force me into marring him back in my world, when I was only six, it's hard to think of this person made from God as 'beautiful'.

"I would kill you now," he hissed, eyes intense. "but I want to see the person your idiot of a father sent you to come find, like he'd really show up." he chuckled a stale laugh. I felt my lips snarl up into a scowl.

"He will too come!" I defended before being swished back to my original spot, force to listen to Tadase Hotori's still, over-the-top laughter.

"Onei-chan," Rima called voice softer. I turned my head in her direction.

"Yes, Rima."

"Why don't you just give up on Ikuto coming back? That way…you won't be totally disappointed." she murmured, loud enough for only me to here. I stared at her, understanding very well where all this came from. Rima understood Papa would never come back, but she didn't exactly see Mama die, so maybe a small part of her hoped she would return to her one day. It seemed like she'd had already given up on that.

"Rima…" I started off, lost in words. When I gathered my strength, I whispered back in the same voice. "Rima, I love him. I can't just give up and forget about him. And besides, he promised me."

She stared at me for a long moment. "Fine Onei-chan, but just know what you're doing."

I nodded and mouthed a thank you.

"UGH!" Tadase shouted, interrupting our moment. "This is _so_ BORING!" he slouched over the edge of his robot monster. I secretly hoped he'll fall off and Rima and I would drop down next to him, and began to kick our hatred out onto his side. He, again, pulled me up to his face.

"Look, Amu, if this guy doesn't get here soon, I'm just gonna go ahead and kill you both." can you believe he sounded disappointed?

"You won't dare touch _my _Amu." a voice called. It seemed so far away, but at the same time so close. '_Ikuto!_' I cheered inwardly and my eyes lit up. When he came into view, he smiled at me. I could practically feel my heart jump out of my chest. I turned back to Tadase, coming up with a smug look of my own. Tadase lip twitched as his eyes danced with anger. I smiled harder.

"T-this is who you brought. Pfft." he spat and dropped me back to my spot hanging in mid-air with force. The impact shocked me and I gasped. I regained my breath and looked over at Rima.

"You'll never defeat him with that." she stated nonchalantly, directed to his wooden 'L' shaped board. **(Rini: It's the hockey stick (:) **Ikuto looked down at it, and then smiled sheepishly.

"I guess not." he stated shyly.

"Ikuto, in the basement of the tree house, there's equipment you can use." Rima informed.

"If you make it there alive!" Tadase shouted suddenly, and just as quickly, he sung the arm I was strapped in towards Ikuto. Just before it made contact with Ikuto's body, he leaped out the way and dashed for the tree house. Tadase continued to swing, now me and Rima, towards Ikuto until he disappeared into the house.

"Damn!" Tadase shouted and banged his fist against the control panel for the robot. I felt nauseous and I could tell Rima did too. I didn't care for the spinning of my head; I hoped Ikuto would be okay. If only he hadn't agreed.

**~Normal POV~**

After Ikuto was all dressed (he wore a old style armor suit, seeing how that was the only option in the cave-like room) he strolled out of the tree house, metal clanking. It wasn't all that uncomfortable as people made it out to be. Ikuto spotted the robot-gone-stupid pacing around the grass, trampling flowers as he went along. He studied his movements when he suddenly became uncomfortable in the suit of armor. He ripped both of the arms off and threw them on the ground, leaving only the shoulder support. Next, he undid the…stomach protector, he guess that what it was call, and let it fall to the floor, not forgetting to take off the metal shoes too. He only stayed left in the shoulder blades, shin guards and his regular shoes he came in.

'Much better.' he thought and looked for the robot. The person controlling it still trampled the flowers. Amu and Rima sat in each of the arms, looking rather bored. If only he could get their attention; they had to know more about this guy then he did. He looked around for something the toss at them and under his chucks, he spotted a few pebbles. He picked a few up and aimed them, almost perfectly. After a few seconds, he tossed the first pebble and it hit the arm Amu swayed in. she seemed to noticed, she looked around for a moment, but soon turned back to memorizing her bare feet.

Ikuto groaned and threw another, this time it made a louder noise and Amu turned to him and smiled. He jerked his head upwards and pointed towards Rima. Amu understood and whispered to Rima to 'look over there'. she didn't quite understand, but turned to the direction Amu pointed to and finally understood.

"Help him." Amu whispered. She knew for a fact that Rima understood more about Tadase and his weaknesses. While Amu stayed locked in the shack, Rima waited out the days studying the history and Tadase's past threats.

Rima nodded and turned back to her sister's boyfriend. She peaked at Tadase, he had grown bored and now just slumped in the recliner chair he placed at the top. Rima turned back to Ikuto and mouthed something, he didn't understand at first. She did it again, mouthing 'behind him'. he caught it that time, but still didn't understand. Rima locked her hands together over her head and did a stabbing motion, which he got. Then she pointed to her neck and jabbed her finger into it. She wanted him stab the neck of the robot.

Ikuto soon understood and nodded his head to the girls; Amu beamed as Rima shot him a 'duh' look. The question now seemed to be where he'd get the sword from?

'Wait…' he thought and retreated back down the stairs to the basement. He had seen a sword somewhere down there. He looked around franticly until his eyes landed on a sword leaned against one of the corners of the room. He walked over to it and picked it up with care. 'I'm seriously going to use _this_?' he thought as he admired to long-ago piece of art. He noticed a spot of dust and wiped it off. Under the smug was the inscription _, _written in an elegant print.

"Hinmori…" Ikuto read aloud. 'It's Amu's name, but why's it on here?' he thought 'And what's the 'T' stand for?' Ikuto decide not to stress over it, strapped the piece of metal to it's holder and bolted out the door. He peeked, again, out the door before dashing across the lawn and stopped under the robo's leg. The scrap of metal strength so tall in the air, he wouldn't be able to noticed Ikuto. The girls looked to their savor, who motioned them to remained quiet. They comprehended and looked everywhere else but at Ikuto. Tadase still slouched in his La-Z Boy, half asleep as he ripped apart the wings of a butterfly that floated too close. It only wanted to brighten his day…

Ikuto decided to make his move. He sprinted underneath the robot and stopped by some trees on the other side, right behind Tadase. He was glad he had took the extra metal off of the uniform, or else he would have clanked the entire way. He disappeared behind the trunk and checked to see if Tadase had noticed anything. From the back, it didn't seem so. Ikuto figured it was the best to attack now. He climbed the tree until he sat on the third from last branch at the top. By this point he let his body react on its own. He backed up until his back hit the trunk. He sucked in a breath and took a running start and leaped into the air. His sword already drawn, ready to jerk the knife in the robot's neck, he soared through the air almost bird like.

Suddenly, Tadase commanded his machine to turn around and with the robot arm holding Rima, he sung, knocking Ikuto backwards. His back slammed into the tree back, knocking the breathe out of him.

"Ikuto!" Amu screamed, her struggles to get free becoming more desperate.

"What a swell attempt to defeat me," Tadase boasted as Ikuto propped himself up, needing the tree for support. "but you do realize I'm smarter then you right?"

"Thanks for the tip." Ikuto grunted, straitening himself out. He cast a glance toward Amu, who seemed just about near tears. He smiled a small smile at her just to let her know he was alright. She didn't seem convinced, but she pushed her bottom lip inward. Ikuto turned back to Tadase and showed him his sword.

"Oooh I'm soo scared." Tadase shivered in false fear.

"You would be if you'd ever actually fight, instead of hiding in that piece of crap you call a robot." Ikuto shot back, a smirk playing on his lips. "If you're so great, why don't you fight me without that thing?" he challenged.

"Hmm, thanks but, no thanks." Tadase said, cleaning the dirt out of his nails. He then switched a knob, turning the robot on auto and let the futurist machine do his dirty work. The metal robot walked on its own, using the arm Rima occupied and swung at Ikuto. He leaped into the air and landed on the tree branch. He took a moment to praise his self on the amount of atheism he was performing. The robot, sensing his movements, used Amu's arm and sliced the branch. Ikuto had jumped just before the bark went down, ending up landing inside the opening where Tadase sat. He shot up from his seat, utterly shocked as Ikuto stood his self up. Tadase hide this fear when Ikuto shot a smug look towards him. He overlooked Tadase from head to toe.

"You could have at least been taller, so I would have some type of challenge." he blurted out. Tadase looked ready to blow a fuse, but Ikuto was completely serious. 'The blond hair and kiddy features doesn't help his case either.' he thought, almost laughing. That's what he was: a Kiddy King.

"Silence!" Tadase demanded, Ikuto yawned. He decided to at least put on a show to impress Amu; girls loved the knight-in-shinning-armor thing. He showed his sword again and pointed it towards Tadase and he quivered.

"Wait!" he pleaded as Ikuto placed the sword under his neck.

"Why should I?" Ikuto asked, tone icy.

Tadase looked around for a quick fix, eyeing the surrounding in a hast. He then thought of a solution, so brilliant that his eyes lit up.

"Okay," he said, sticking his hands up, as if to surrender. "You win, I guess," he let his arm, not forgetting to activate a switch. Ikuto didn't notice. "Go ahead; kill me." he said, no source of sarcasm. Ikuto couldn't believe it; he knew it couldn't be this easy. In fact, a part of him basically screamed at him to not fall for it. Yet, he drew his sword higher, about slice his neck, until he heard a heart stopping scream. Ikuto dropped the sword and ran to the edge. His eyes almost fell from it's socket due to how wide they had opened.

The scream came from Amu; the robot hand was pinching her torso, threatening to break her in half. Ikuto heard Tadase's sick laughter behind him as he shivered.

"As you can see we have reached a agreement. You have two options, but they both work out in my favor." he stated, letting the words hang in the air, letting Ikuto fully grasp the horror that seemed to be unfolding before his eyes.

"Which are?" he managed to mumbled, by this point the was shaking vigorously.

"Well, one, let me finish my job and kill these useless brats, or" he coughed a laugh. "watch her die. Don't worry, she isn't all that special, I'm sure you'll be over her."

Suddenly, something snapped inside Ikuto. It was like when your best friend, who you'll never yell at, breaks your most favorite possession, and you find yourself yelling at the top of your lunges at him or her. You didn't even realize you did it until it was too late.

Ikuto launched himself at Tadase in a blur, so fast Tadase didn't even noticed, him being so caught up in his filthy finger nails, and locked his hands onto his neck and pressed hard against it, making it difficult for Tadase to breathe. He was in such a awkward position that he couldn't even reach the first control button he had press, but instead pressed another button that release the tight grip of both Amu and Rima. They both fell to the ground; Rima owed while Amu gasped for air.

"Onei-chan…" Rima breathed, trying to inch her way over to her sister.

Back on top of the robot, Tadase breathe slowly died down as Ikuto head bowed down.

"Don't you dare," he finally hissed out, voice icier then the coldest crack of the North Pole. "lower Amu like that." he got out, pressing harder on his throat. You couldn't blame him for being pushed so far over the edge, right?

Tadase, now desperate, fumbled around the control panel, looking for something, anything, that would save him. He pressed hundreds of buttons, turning one and off lights and wires of all sorts until his hand flickered a switch and the robot tip the two backward over the edge. The impact gave Tadase the help he needed; Ikuto released his neck and came in contact with the ground. His now free hands help him comfort the blow, but Tadase wasn't as lucky. With no to time to prepare, he simply fell on his side. It didn't hurt much.

Amu, although out of breathe, ran to her lover and hugged his shoulder, buried he face in his neck. She was crying.

"Oh, Ikuto…I thought…and I was so….Ikuto!" he sobbed out, hugging him tighter. Ikuto sighed a happy sigh and pulled the pinkette into his arms, using one hand to support her and the other then tangle in her hair.

"Shhh, it's ok, I'm here, I'm so sorry." he soothed rubbing her back, feeling like crying himself, but reseated. She continued to soak his t-shirt with her tears. Every few seconds, she would gasp or sniffle.

Tadase propped his self upward and turned to the two. He watched in aw as the weirdest thought crossed his mind. He wanted someone to fell that strongly towards him. To bad that wasn't enough to soften his heart. He turned to his left and spotted Ikuto's sword lying still, lifeless. He picked it up and got to his feet. He pointed it to Ikuto, who had finally noticed Tadase get up and turned to him. He clutched Amu tighter and she clenched his drenched shirt.

"This is very sweet, and if this were a bad anime, I would have let you go. Thank God it isn't." he chuckled and pressed the flat part of the blade on his skin. Amu quivered as Tadase slowly sliced Ikuto's cheek, leaving a small cut. He was just about to stab it fully through his cheek when Amu yelled, "Stop!"

He looked over at her with a annoyed glare. Ikuto stared at her, purely shocked.

"Don't do it, please." she begged. "Ikuto isn't from here, if you kill him in this world, he'd die there too. Please." she looked over at Ikuto, his eyebrows her creased together, as her eyes were lit with sadness and something else that Ikuto seemed to catch.

"Fine, if you're going to beg me," he started off and shifted the blade to Amu's neck. "I'll just kill you instead. Be lucky I'm killing you with a sword; the death will be slower for you. Aren't you happy?" he smiled evilly. Just when he was about to pierce the knife inside of her, he fell to the ground sideways. Blood oozed out of his head. Amu and Ikuto looked up and saw a grinning Rima standing over his dead body. They raised a eyebrow.

"I told him not to call me -chan." she sighed, innocently and dropped the stomach protector Ikuto had on earlier.

Ikuto stood, helped Amu up - she clutched his waist as she was on her feet - and looked towards Rima. "Pretty impressive, but you do know I was suppose to get ride of him, right?"

"Well you weren't delivering, so I stepped in." she looked up to her big sister. "I do good?" she asked, as innocently as she could.

Amu thought for a moment. "You were…okay." she praised and ruffled Rima's hair before turning to Ikuto.

"So that's it?" he asked, smiling as he pushed a strand of hair form her eyes.

"I guess, I don't really know how it works." she confessed, bashfully. "Papa said when I was all over, I'd go to your world, but I'm not really-" she didn't get a chance to finish her sentence. Ikuto was going back to his world. In the back of his head, he heard Utau crying out his name.

"See you soon. This time for sure." she beamed, hugging his fading body.

**~Ikuto POV~**

I woke with a start, frighten out of my trance by Utau shacking my shoulder. When I looked over to her - her eyes were red and puffy like she had been crying - she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Ikuto?" she whispered, before attacking me, hugging me like there were no tomorrow. "Ikuto! I thought you were…" she trailed off, sobbing like crazy. I rolled my eyes and patted her on the back.

"Welcome back, man." he greeted, rubbing his right eye with the back of his hand. I nodded to him before asking, "What time is it?"

He glanced over at the alarm clock. "About 6:30 in the moring" he informed and yawned. I paid my attention back to Utau who still sobbed.

"Why are you crying so hard? Jezz…"

"Because we fell asleep…and I woke up…and you were bleeding...and I panicked…oh Ikuto!" she attacked me again. 'Bleeding?' I thought and felt around my face and found the cut that guy gave me. You know, I never learned his name. I wiped the trace of blood off my cheek and pushed Utau off of me. She wiped her face off then looked back at me.

"So?" she breathed. "Where is she?" she asked. I froze.

"Ikuto?" Kukai called to me.

"Huh, oh hold on." I murmured and jumped over Utau and ran out the door. I ran almost all across the house, looking for the pinkette, thinking she'd be admiring Utau's room or flipping through the channels on the television. She wasn't in any of those places. The last place I ran to was the front door and opened it roughly. No Amu. I sighed as the sun cast rays across the lawn.

"Amu…." I murmured, sighed and made my way back in the house, getting ready to explained what had happened, while Utau fixed my wound.

**~RINI-CHAN~**

School had started back and it was colder then it was before the break. At least I was warmer then last time, one of my Christmas present was a leather coat, way thicker then my last one. Apparently, my mom was sick of watching me shivered, so it was either that or she'd come up to my school everyday and wrap me up in a blanket.

I chose the jacket above all.

I still waited for Amu to come to my world, some sign that told me that she was here, or something, but everyday, nothing. I wasn't depressed, like last time when all hope seemed lost (now looking back, I may have been a tad melodramatic), but more anxious. Deep inside though, I knew I'd see her soon, I just wasn't sure when.

I paced alone on the sidewalk - Utau had decided to walk with Kukai to school, it had been like this for a while… - so I was flying solo. I didn't really care, but still it would have been nice to have _someone_ to talk to. I walked through the gates of the high school and glanced around slightly. My favorite past time had been New Comers Watching. It's when on the first day back to something, you look for all the new faces, but there hadn't seem like many. There were a few looking at the school map beside the main building. One of them had a red plaid hooded coat on, so I couldn't see their face.

"Welcome back, Tsukiyomi-kun." I voice called out to me, I turned to her and greeted Nadeshiko Fujisaki, the class president - and class suck up- with a half a smile. **(Rini: Don't get excited, she's not as important to the plot, I haven't decided yet.)** "How was your break?" she asked, looking ready to write down everything I said on her over-sized clipboard.

"It was…interesting…" I gave her that, and only that, much.

"Oh, well that's good. Mine was fine too." she gushed, saying back and forth. I looked off in another direction, looking for a excuse to flee. "Yea, we visited France and found this boy who dances amazingly. I mean I don't get excited about too many things, but wow. He looked just like me too…" by this point I had zoned out, focusing on the new students standing in front of the map. Most of them had cleared out except for that one with the plaid, thigh-high, coat.

I could tell now she was a girl from the way the coat hugged her. Something inside me to want to go over there, just to get a closer look, even with Nadeshiko calling me back to earth.

The girl turned slightly to the side, giving me a small glimpse of her face, her hair. Her _pink_ hair. 'Amu!' I thought as my heart speed up.

"Ikuto, did you hear what I said?" she asked, tugging on m arm. What was with these girls and my arm? I didn't think about that too long.

"Yea, um I'll be right back." I said in a rush and dashed off to the girl. She was just about to walk off before I grabbed her gently by the arm. She didn't turn at first.

"Excuse me…are you…" I trialed off, suddenly feeling stupid. I released her arm, even though that annoying voice in my head screamed at me to hold on to her. I was just about to walk off, but stopped. "Amu? I was going to ask; are you Amu Hinamori?"

The girl stifled a giggle, by this point I had confirmed that she wasn't my Amu. I stepped to turn away but she reached out and grabbed my arm. I turned back and stared in shock.

"Well," Amu giggled, "It took you long enough." she continued to laugh and hugged my arm tighter. I stood speechless, unable to comprehend anything. Amu took a step back and released my limb.

"Could it be that…you're not interested in me anymore…?" she asked, looking hurt.

"No! I mean…I just…" I couldn't get my words out. I sighed before taking her in my arms. "I've missed you." I felt her arms wrapped around me.

"I missed you too… my love."

**Rini: Gah! I love it! I think I even blushed!**

**Ikuto: Rini that wasn't a blush, you just have the heat on too high.**

**Rini: Oh same thing! Expect a sequel, but not right away.**

**Amu: Well, I liked it. It wasn't too perverted.**

**Rini: Well, it's just the beginning of you two relationship. But don't worry, it'll get WAY more perverted in the sequel :D**

**Amu: WHAT?!**

**Ikuto: :D**

**Rini: Yup, but I'm tired-**

**Fiona: When are you not tired?**

**Rini: Fi-chan, bitterness is not a good color on you. I'm tired so later my homey. Sigh, if only I could have got Edward Cullen to come and be a guest for the final chappie.**

**Amu: Maybe next time.**

**Rini: Oh Amu-chan you always pull me out of my lowest time, unlike someone. **_**-looks at Fiona-**_

**Fiona: HEY!**

**Rini: Later. :D**


End file.
